


Danganronpa: Catching Fire

by Akiragane



Series: Danganronpa: The Mocking Jays [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Because I love to watch you suffer, But mostly angst, F/M, Fluff, Human Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa), Hunger Games AU, M/M, Second Part Bitches, Smut, Swearing, Transgender Fujisaki Chihiro, Triple Game Crossover (once again), Ultimate Archer Makoto Naegi, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Makoto Naegi and Nagito Komaeda, the winners of the 74th Hunger Games, find out the history of their world isn't what it really seems. It's shrouded in lies that they've been forced to uncover.Makoto didn't realize that his actions started a revolution. People all over Panem have begun to rebel, and President Monokuma isn't having any of it. Things start to get complicated.Not to mention the tributes from the Hunger Games are all still frozen. Makoto desperately wants to save them, and stop the Hunger Games once and for all.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Danganronpa: The Mocking Jays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946734
Comments: 43
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT'S GOOD?!?!
> 
> YES this has a second part BECAUSE I CAN THAT'S WHY! :D
> 
> This one is gonna be a) spicier than the last one and b) more interesting. Probably longer as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

_Fake it till you make it_?

They've been faking it for nearly a year. When were they going to make it?

Makoto pulled back the string of his bow and aimed it directly at barely visible, snow-white rabbit hopping around in the snow. He released it and it died instantly. Makoto blinked and got flashbacks to when he had to shoot Togami to put him out of his misery.

He frowned, walking over and picking up the dead rabbit by the ears. Its fur was almost as white as Komaeda's hair.

"Great shot," Kirigiri said from behind him.

Makoto smiled at her. "Thanks. It'll go for a decent price for its pelt and its meat." he studied it. "You think I can keep the fur? I wanna ask Komaru if she can make mittens out of it."

Kirigiri walked over and took the rabbit. "Probably. Who're the mittens for? You have your own pair of gloves." she noted.

Makoto looked down at his hands. "They aren't for me. It's nearly Christmas and I have gifts for everyone except one person."

"Komaeda," Kirigiri said. Her powers of perception on point as usual.

Makoto nodded. "Is that weird?" he asked. "I mean... I'm not even sure if he celebrates Christmas, I don't think I've asked him."

Kirigiri had an emotionless expression. "He probably doesn't. He hasn't really had anyone to celebrate with for a good few years now."

Makoto gave her a look. They had started walking back towards District 12 at this point and the two of them were currently just having a conversation. "Kiri, that's not very nice," Makoto complained.

Kirigiri shrugged. "I'm just stating facts. You guys are leaving on a weekend trip around the Districts and will be kissing and doing couply stuff the whole time. It's... weird for me to see that."

Makoto bit his lip. Not long after they got back he and Kirigiri had a two-hour conversation about his and Komaeda's relationship. They talked about if it was real or just for the camera, and Makoto explained that Komaeda and he were actually in love with each other. Kirigiri didn't take it terribly but also didn't take it well.

"Why him? Out of everyone, why him?"

"I don't know. I just kinda... did. He's actually really sweet, Kiri. Please don't hate him."

"I don't hate him for who he is. I hate him for taking you away from me."

Makoto knew how Kirigiri felt about him, but he never really understood how or why. Yes, they were partners in the woods, but they never really mentioned anything about being together romantically. Kirigiri felt like she missed her chance, and Makoto felt bad. But she got over it eventually, and they were still good friends.

"I'm sorry. If I told you we don't really like being affectionate in public would you believe it?" Makoto asked nervously.

Kirigiri shrugged. "You two act like a couple around each other, and you are basically together all the time. So, no. I wouldn't believe it."

Makoto grumbled. "It's fine. We're only gonna be gone for two days, we'll be back before the snow melts."

"I know, I know," Kirigiri said as they arrived at the fence. She slunk under it and Makoto went under right after her. They walked down the avenue that led to the Victor's huts. Makoto said goodbye to Kirigiri and they went their separate ways.

He walked up to his home when he was greeted by Komaru swinging the door open. "Makoto! Hi! You're back from your walk!" she said with a forced smile.

"Walk? I was just..." he stopped. There were guards in the room. His mother was sitting in the living room, terrified. Makoto blinked. "Yes, walk. Um, Kirigiri says hi," he said, walking in.

One of the guards nodded at him, luckily the rabbit was in a bag so they didn't see it. He handed the bag to Komaru and she took it to the kitchen to hide it. The guard walked up to him. "Nagito Komaeda is upstairs already. Someone is waiting for you."

Makoto glared at them as he walked upstairs and into his mom's office. Indeed, Komaeda was sitting on the couch facing the desk. The person sitting at the desk left him terrified.

President Monokuma was sipping on a porcelain cup, feet up on the desk. The entire room smelled heavily of blood. Makoto walked over and sat down next to Komaeda, who put an arm around him protectively. "Ah, you're here," Monokuma remarked, smiling. "We were waiting for you to arrive."

His two-colored eyes flicked between them. "Don't keep up the facade with me, I can tell it's fake." he snarled.

"It's not fake." Makoto defended. "We're together, it's not an act."

Monokuma raised an eyebrow. "Could've fooled me. Regardless, I'm not here to see you two make out. I want to make a deal."

Makoto cocked his head. "What kind of deal?"

Monokuma pulled up a small handheld device, displaying videos of people starting fires, riots, all kinds of mayhem. "This is what happened the second you pulled out those berries. People took it as defiance to the Capital. They think of you as a figure to be respected."

Makoto froze. People... looked up to him? They took his words and transformed it into a revolution. This... "That was never the intention." he lied. "We didn't want to start a revolution. I wasn't thinking when I did that, I just wanted to stay with him."

He grabbed Komaeda's hand tightly. The other gently rubbed his thumb over Makoto's knuckles before kissing them. Monokuma rolled his eyes. "Then convince them of that. On the tour I want you to convince the people of the Districts that what you did wasn't an act of defiance. Convince them it was an act of love and nothing more. Convince _me_."

There was silence. Makoto swallowed. "And... what will happen if we don't?"

Monokuma leaned back. "Then I'll kill you two and make it look like a bloody accident. But for a little more motivation I will let one Tribute from the 74th Hunger Games go. One of them will get to return to District 12 with you two and they'll spend the rest of their life here."

Makoto's eye widened. Was he serious? He looked serious. But... why would he offer something like this?

Komaeda cleared his throat. "Terribly sorry to change the subject, but I'd like to bring up something I found."

Monokuma stared at him. "And what would that be?"

"Most of the older files of the Hunger Games were destroyed, but my parents possessed a copy of both the first and the second ones, and while watching them for the very first time, I discovered something interesting." Komaeda went on, crossing his legs. "For the very first Hunger Games the Reaping was conducted by someone that was loyal to the Capital, as it has been throughout the years, but during the first one, you didn't say anything about a war. If I recall, your exact words for the reason for the Hunger Games were 'my payoff is your despair'. However, during the very next Hunger Games, you _did_ in fact mention the war. From what I've gathered it's safe for me to assume that the Most Despair Inducing Incident In The History Of Mankind was the first Hunger Games, the war following after.

"You used to war as an excuse to continue the Hunger Games for years on end. Forcing teenagers to kill each other. So many people died that many didn't remember the original reason for the Hunger Games. You aren't doing this as a memorial. You're doing it because you get off to the idea of despair." Komaeda finished.

Monokuma looked... almost frightened. "How did you access the first Hunger Games?" he asked.

"As I said, my parents had a copy," Komaeda replied.

Makoto stared in bewilderment at his boyfriend. "Nagito..." he whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Are you using this information as blackmail?" Monokuma asked, slightly confused.

Komaeda laughed. "Of course not! You think the people of the District would listen to me? Spoiler alert, they wouldn't. But..." he smiled. "They would listen to him."

He gestured to Makoto. Makoto blinked and look tentatively at Monokuma, who seemed to be fuming. "I see... okay then. I see I have no authority over you anymore I suppose. Don't do anything stupid with the information, otherwise, I'll wipe out your District like I did with District 13."

Makoto froze. "You wouldn't," he said, fearful.

"I can and I will," Monokuma said, standing up. "Good luck, children. I'll see you back at the Capital."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna put more but then this got WAY too long so I'mma just put it in the next chapter.
> 
> Little reminder chapters will have the same update schedule, one a day at around 6 Cali time. I don't live in Cali but it's close enough to my time zone that I can use it as a benchmark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Komaeda leave for the tour around the Districts, first one, District 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot this fic existed for a hot second because I have a new project that all of my energy is going into and it threw me for a loop once I realized I had to update XD

Makoto woke up from a fairly restless night. He sat up in his bed much too tired for this. Tsumugi was gonna be here within the hour and her attendants, which meant he was going to get waxed and cleaned up again. Fun.

He slipped out from under the covers. Might as well shower before they came over. He barely even got his shirt off when he heard a knock on the door. "Komaru?" he called.

"No, Nagito. Can I come in?" a voice replied.

"Oh, yeah sure."

Komaeda opened the door and stopped, staring at him. Makoto vaguely registered that his shirt was still bunched up in his arms and he pulled it on. "Sorry. Did you need something?" he asked.

Komaeda smiled and walked over, wrapping his arms around Makoto and hugged him, swaying as he did so. "I didn't get to wake up with you and I wanted to see you before Tsumugi gets here," he mumbled.

Makoto smiled as well, hugging Komaeda back. "I'm sorry, I didn't want there to be confusion if they couldn't find me in my own house. I'm glad you're here though," he replied.

Komaeda let go of him enough to look him in the eyes, then leaned down to kiss him. Makoto practically melted into it, wrapping his arms around Komaeda's neck and standing on his toes to get better access to his lips.

Of course, that's when the stylist team barged in, practically giving Makoto a heart attack. Tsumugi clapped her hands. "Alright, sorry to break up your coitus session, but we got work to do, boys," she said, laughing.

Makoto turned bright red and buried his face into Komaeda's chest. "We weren't having sex," he mumbled.

Tsumugi giggled. "I know, I know. I just wanted to tease you two. Now, c'mon, we gotta get you guys dolled up for the camera."

And just like that Makoto was whisked away to get beautified all over again. It was just as painful as he remembered.

"Sorry, sorry!" Chisa said. "You kinda look the same way as you did last time we saw you. My, does time fly!"

"You guys finished yet?" Makoto asked through gritted teeth.

Chisa nodded. "Almost."

Ten minutes later and Makoto was finally presented with the first of many outfits he'd be wearing on the tour. This one was fairly simple. Black dress shirt and dark green jacket that had useless buttons and fell down to his knees. They also gave him black pants and tan winter boots with faux fur at the top and insides. Tsumugi added one more thing to his outfit, the Mocking Jay pin.

Makoto touched it gingerly. "I'd forgotten all about this..." he mumbled.

"It's your symbol, what makes you stand out," Tsumugi said, smiling. "Go get 'em, tiger," she said, pushing him towards the door.

Komaru smiled at him, giving him one more hug before he stepped out. There were already cameras there, filming his every move. Monomi's voice came over the speakers. "Everyone please welcome, the Victors from District 12, Makoto Naegi and Nagito Komaeda!"

Makoto made eye contact with Komaeda, who was on the other side, and broke into a wide grin. " _Convince them, convince me_." Monokuma's words echoed through his head.

He sprinted towards Komaeda, who walked down his stairs as fast as possible. He jumped into Komaeda's arms and the other spun him around like they hadn't just seen each other that morning. Komaeda reached up to touch his face and kissed him. These kinds of kisses weren't like what they shared in private, these ones were featherlight, sometimes even rougher than the ones they were used to.

"Aww, are we interrupting something, boys?" Monomi asked.

Makoto broke the kiss and smiled at the cameras, hopping down from Komaeda's grasp but still keep an arm around his waist. "Nope! We're happy to be here, Monomi! We're very excited to see all of the Districts and get to speak to them!" he said.

He and Komaeda had an unspoken agreement that Makoto would do the majority of the talking, especially during events like this. Komaeda had a tendency to either ramble or stammer, sometimes a mix of both. Makoto was better at talking to a crowd, so he mostly spoke for them if the need ever arose.

"Well, we're all excited to get to hear what you have to say! Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, and everyone in between for tuning in tonight and we'll see you tomorrow when these two lovebirds arrive in District 11! Good night!"

The cameras turned off and Makoto almost collapsed. "Oh, fuck that was hard." he groaned.

"You did well though." Komaeda complimented him. "I was mostly arm candy for you."

"Don't say that, you caught me and we didn't tumble into the snow, that has to count for something."

Komaeda just shrugged. "Maybe..."

**________**

"We'll arrive in District 11 first thing tomorrow!" Junko announced, clapping her hands together. "But first, dinner!"

She stretched out her arm and the Avox's laid out a feast. Makoto smiled. This was always his favorite part, the food. Komaeda started filling up a plate and began to eat, as did Makoto. Mukuro took a long drink of wine before she said anything.

"Naegi, Komaeda, you did well. Now let's see if you can keep it up. When we arrive in District 11, you'll be giving a speech about the games and everything that's happened. You guys can be romantic and kiss at the end if you like. Whatever you do, don't improvise. That'll get you killed on the spot."

Makoto swallowed. "Can I... Can I say something about the Tributes?" he asked.

"Absolutely not," Mukuro replied, pointing at him.

Makoto pouted. "But Chihiro was my ally, my friend! This is her District! I want to let them know how important she was to me and how much she helped me!"

He didn't mention anything about the fact that she wasn't _technically_ dead. He hadn't told anyone about that. Only he and Komaeda were aware of it. Mukuro groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Listen, kid. That girlie had skills, but she's dead now. There's no reason to bring her up under any circumstances, got it?"

Makoto slumped in his seat. "Yes ma'am."

He debated the issue all night long, and even Komaeda snuggling next to him couldn't cure his restlessness. He woke up absolutely exhausted. He nearly passed out when Tsumugi dressed him for the speech that day.

They stopped the train in District 11. Chihiro was right, it did seem a lot stricter. People were basically herded like sheep towards the District Hall, the main building. People stood in a large group, much larger than District 12, surrounded by Peacekeepers. The families of the fallen Tributes were on stages, the pictures of their lost family members behind them on a moving screen.

"I can't do this, I feel like I'm gonna throw up," Makoto said, stepping back.

Mukuro gave him an affectionate shove. "Too bad, cupcake. If you're gonna hurl, do it off-camera. You can do this."

The anthem went off and Komaeda and Makoto stepped onto the stage. Makoto tried his best not to look emotional.

"May I present, the Victors of District 12, Makoto Naegi and Nagito Komaeda!" the mayor introduced them.

People didn't clap. Komaeda took the mic and smiled. "Hello everyone! Thank you for having us! We're very happy to be here!" he started. Makoto was nearly startled by his openness to speak, but he probably wanted to give Makoto a break. "My deepest condolences to the families of the fallen Tributes. If there was a way to bring them both back, not even just the two of them, _all_ of them, trust me, I would do it in a heartbeat."

That was a threat, but only a few would recognize it as one. Makoto was one of those few. Komaeda frowned. "But we want to thank you all for supporting us and the Captial. You are all incredible, so much so that we want to donate a portion of our winning food supply to the families of the tributes!"

People gasped, the families looked in complete shock. Makoto tugged Komaeda's sleeve. "Can you do that?" he mouthed.

Komaeda only smiled at him. "Thank you all, and please, may the odds be always in your favor!"

Then he turned to leave. Makoto stood still. He stared at the moving pictures of his friend, then he stepped up to the mic. "I didn't know Mondo very well... I only met him once."

He could practically hear Mukuro lecturing him already, but he didn't care. He needed to say this. "He spared my life, a debt I'll never get the chance to repay. I did know Chihiro. She wasn't just my ally, she was my friend." Makoto bit his lip to keep from crying. "And... I remember thinking... if I died in the arena... I wanted her to win."

Someone whistled. They whistled the four-note tune that Chihiro had called to the Mocking Jays. Makoto blinked. Then all of a sudden, all of the people of District 11 pressed three fingers to their lips and raised them up. Makoto felt the hot tears falling down his face.

Then it ended. He was being dragged away by the peacekeepers, and they were arresting the old man who whistled the tune. Makoto watched in fear as they pulled him onto the stage, and screamed when they put a bullet through his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do it with me...
> 
> _Inhale_
> 
> **Scream**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour goes on and then Makoto needs to make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they are going to go back and forth through the Districts another two times before the fic is over and planes haven't been invented yet so... :]

Makoto was screaming all the way while Mukuro pulled him into the elevator and slammed her fists on the buttons. "What on earth were you thinking?!" she yelled at him. "What did I tell you?!"

"I don't care! They needed to know! They killed him! They killed him for whistling that's not fair!" Makoto shouted, tears running down his face.

Komaeda grabbed him and pulled him into him, and while Makoto struggled against him for half a second he ended up just melting against him. Mukuro sighed loudly. "Naegi, I know you're basically a revolutionary at this point, but you can't show there here. Monokuma will kill you if you do. He'll find the most creative way to murder you as possible and you know it."

"I know... I know and I don't care..." Makoto mumbled.

Komaeda gently kissed the top of his head. "Darling... I know you don't feel like your life is worth that much, but it's worth more than the world to some people, including me. I can't have you throwing it away like that. Like you've said before. Fake it-"

"Till you make it? Nagito, it's been a year! When are we finally going to make it?!"

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Junko walked in and dragged Makoto away from Komaeda's hold and into the train car. "You have a lot of nerve kid! It's chaos out there! It's so beautiful!" she practically drooled at the sight of it. "All the despair... it's gorgeous.!"

"I never wanted anything like that!" Makoto said, ripping himself out of her grasp. "Whatever, I'm going to my room, please don't follow me."

"Makoto," Komaeda called after him.

He kept walking. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. The entire situation felt surreal, and not in a good way. He stomped into his room and fell onto the bed, screaming into the pillow. "Fuck!"

The train started moving at some point as they headed to District 10. Fan-fucking-tastic. Maybe if Makoto listened to Mukuro this time he'd actually be able to survive this time. He was really starting to hate that phrase, 'Fake it till you make it'. He was close to finished with faking it.

A knock of the door knocked him out of his thoughts. "Don't come in," he mumbled.

Komaeda opened the door. He looked at Makoto laying down and sat next to him, reaching over and carefully rubbing circles on his back. They didn't speak for a while, just sitting with each other as company until Makoto turned over and sat up. "What are you doing here?"

Komaeda smiled. "Your resolve is incredible," he commented. "You have so much hope, I can practically feel it. It's like the sun."

"What does hope have to do with anything?"

Komaeda giggled. "Hope has to do with _everything_. Monokuma gets his entertainment watching people despair, but if you have the kind of hope filthy humans like me could only dream to gaze upon. You won the Hunger Games and started a movement because of it. You... you're perfect!"

Makoto furrowed his brow. "Nagito... we talked about the self-deprecating talk. I don't want you to say things like that about yourself," he said, reaching out to take the other's hand. "I'm not perfect. I'm human just like you. I have flaws and I have my own ambitions. But this entire thing is confusing me. I can't separate everything into Hope and Despair like you can. My brain isn't wired for that."

Komaeda blinked. "Ah, right. I'm sorry. I forget sometimes. But I'm not lying when I say that your hope is powerful enough to move mountains. Whatever you want to do, I'll be behind you 100%, no matter what, even if my life is on the line. Actually, it'd be an honor to die for you!" he started laughing.

Makoto squeezed his hand. "Stop it. You aren't going to die. I... I just need to make a choice here. When I do I'll let you know and we'll figure it out from there."

Komaeda nodded. "I understand," he said.

Makoto crawled over and sat down in Komaeda's lap, the other holding onto him gently. Makoto cupped Komaeda's face with his palms and gently ran his thumb over Komaeda's cheeks. "I love you..." he whispered.

"Then kiss me."

He did. Makoto pressed his lips against Komaeda's, sinking his fingers into fluffy white hair. Komaeda sighed and held onto Makoto tighter, bunching up his shirt in his hands, a sliver of Makoto's bare skin becoming exposed to the air. He gasped at the cold and Komaeda gently poked his tongue into his mouth.

Of course, they didn't get the time to really get into it because Junko slammed the door open and caught them in the act. "Stop fucking and get ready! We're arriving in District 10 in less than an hour!" she said, placing her hands on her hips and smiling.

Komaeda waved her off. "We'll be ready in time, don't worry," he said. "Now leave us alone, please."

Junko shook her head. "Nope!" she said right before she was grabbed by the collar and dragged away by Mukuro, who closed the door to give them privacy. Makoto was bright red and Komaeda was chuckling.

"C'mon... we got ten more Districts plus the Capital. We can do this." Komaeda said, tilting Makoto's face towards him.

Makoto gave him a crooked smile. "Yup... let's do this then."

**________**

The tour dragged on and honestly... Makoto was having a hard time with it. Some of the ones where he had killed the Tributes was especially nerve-wracking, but they didn't seem to hate him for it. He followed Mukuro's advice and didn't mention any of the Tributes for the remainder of the tour.

However, the people knew it was fake, and it showed. During more than one of the speeches, the Peacekeepers silently dragged people off for making the same gesture, the one that meant goodbye. Three fingers to the lips then up in the air. Makoto wanted to cry almost every time.

Then they came to District 1. Makoto could barely talk during that one, he was absolutely terrified. This was Togami's District, and he had shot an arrow through the man's heart. He wasn't going to recover from that.

"Th-Thank you so much for having uh today, um. W-We're very lucky to get to be here with all of you and th-thank you for supporting the Hunger Games a-and the Capital." oh god he was stammering.

Komaeda grabbed his hand and took the mic. "Togami and Fukawa were noble Tributes, and the games just broke them. We're very sorry for their loss, we never predicted we would be responsible for their deaths," he spoke.

Makoto stared at his feet. Komaeda kept talking. "We do want to thank you for everything. That's all we have to say." he finished and walked off with Makoto off stage.

That was terrifying, Makoto felt like he was going to die on the spot. They got back on the train and Makoto nearly collapsed on the couch. "I can't," he said, covering his face in his hands. "I can't do this."

Mukuro traced the rim of her flask with her finger. "I know it's hard. It's just the Capital and then we'll head home. The Reaping will begin and then you two will be teachers for the next batch of Tributes."

Makoto snapped his head up. "What?!" he nearly yelled. "We have to watch them go off to their deaths?!"

Mukuro furrowed her brow and nodded. "It's what I've been doing every Hunger Games for the past 7 years, kiddo."

Makoto slumped in his seat. "I can't... I'm not... strong enough. I can't watch them kill each other again. Not after I've already..."

Mukuro glared at him. "You really think it's hard? I've been doing it for years. A little bit of me dies every year, it's why I drink." she started chugging on alcohol in her flask. "It's never been easy, never is going to be easy. You're just going to have to get used to it, sweetheart."

She gave him a look, much for serious than Makoto ever expected from her. "Unless... you have a plan to change that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I didn't mean for this to get so long but it did. Ahhh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capital party time. (*＾▽＾)／

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who got distracted by other works...
> 
> I'll work on this later this week I promise but I will still keep the chapters coming.

Tsumugi was mostly quiet as she adjusted Makoto's outfit. This one was back to the dress-style suits. White jacket going into red and orange at where it flared and black pants and black dress shirt under. She also presented him with a golden flower crown, not unlike a Greek laurel. "What's this for?" he asked.

Tsumugi smiled. "To show everyone that you're a fighter," she replied. "C'mon, Komaeda's waiting for us."

She led him out of the room and into the hallway, where Komaeda was indeed waiting for him. He was wearing pretty much the same thing except his suit didn't flare out, flower crown and all, his was a little crooked though. Makoto stood on his toes to fix it. "You ready to face the President?" Komaeda asked.

Makoto bit his lip. "No, but I don't really have a choice," he replied, giving him a dry laugh.

Komaeda smiled at him, grabbing his gloved hand and leading him out. The cameras were on them in an instant. Makoto smiled and waved, he still had to lie for now. They walked down what was the equivalent of a red carpet towards the Capital's party house, also known as the President's house.

The party took place outside, tables with millions of types of food scattered everywhere, people drinking and laughing and generally having a good time. These were the types of people that didn't have to fear for their lives every year, didn't have to fight for their survival. Makoto wanted to hate them, he did. But he really couldn't. He couldn't ever really hate anyone.

He took that back when the President stepped out on the balcony above them all, a glass of champagne in his hand. He smiled and raised his glass to the people down below. "Hello and welcome, ladies and gentlemen, and all those in between! It is my pleasure to be hosting such a wonderful party for our Victors!"

People applauded. Makoto acted like he was flustered, acted like he was moved by all the praise. In reality, he wanted to find a corner to sit in and stay there until this whole thing was over. Monokuma cleared his throat and started talking again. "Every since the Most Despair Inducing Incident In The History Of Mankind and the war, we've spent these last 74 years celebrating the Danganronpa, more commonly known as the Hunger Games."

Bullshit, all of it. Komaeda tightened his hold on Makoto's hand. "Now, I'd like to propose a toast, to another year of reminder that the Capital reigns supreme!"

People cheered. Makoto frowned. Monokuma sure looked pleased with himself up there. He probably was thinking that he had them under his thumb when in reality he had no idea what was coming.

Monokuma took a sip of his drink, but then seemed to just spit something out into the glass. Makoto stared at him, and when they made eye contact he smiled, asking a silent question.

 _Did we convince_ you?

Monokuma chuckled and shook his head.

_No, not at all._

**________**

The party went on like nothing was out of the ordinary. Makoto tried to stuff as much food in his face as possible, quickly becoming full within a matter of minutes.

"You good?" Komaeda asked, leaning down and putting a hand on his back.

Makoto nodded. "I'm fine, really. I think I just ate too much," he said, laughing awkwardly.

Someone shoved a glass of clear bubbly liquid in his face. "Here you go! This'll make you less full!" they exclaimed.

Makoto blinked, taking it gingerly then bringing it to his lips. The person that handed it to him shrieked and he stopped. "What?" he asked.

"You can't drink it here! You have to drink it in the bathroom!" they pointed a little ways away to where the restrooms were located. "It's gonna make you upchuck so you can eat more food!"

Makoto stared at the glass. "This... this is going to make me throw up?" he asked, slightly disgusted.

The person nodded furiously. "Yes! I've already done it twice tonight! You should do it too!"

Makoto handed them the glass back. "I think I'm okay." he turned to Komaeda. "Do you wanna dance with me?"

Komaeda cocked his head. "While I'll never refuse a request from you, I must inform you, I can't dance to save my life."

"Don't be silly, what about all the fancy footwork at the training center last year?"

Komaeda chuckled. "That was all pure luck. No fancy footwork involved."

Makoto shook his head and dragged him onto the dance floor anyways. "Hold onto my waist," he instructed.

Komaeda did so and Makoto wrapped his hands behind Komaeda's neck. "See? Not that hard. Just move back and forth." he said with a smile.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Komaeda asked.

Makoto shrugged. "My mother and father used to dance together for fun around the house sometimes. My dad was a really happy person." he smiled. "I miss him."

Komaeda frowned. "I... get it," he mumbled. "I miss my parents too."

Makoto laughed and stood on his toes to quickly kiss Komaeda. "Guess we've both been kind of left alone by one or more of our parents, huh?"

"But you had Komaru, I didn't have anyone."

"Yeah, but now you have me."

Komaeda broke into a wide grin and took one of his hands off Makoto to cover his blushing face. "That's so cheesy, Makoto," he mumbled.

Makoto giggled and moved Komaeda's hand so he could kiss him again, longer this time. "I love you too."

The truth was, Makoto was trying his best to keep the mood light and happy because he knew everything was going to go downhill. He needed to come up with a plan, and fast. Once he did that then everything or nothing could happen. He could die. He had to keep these moments with him otherwise they were going to get away from him like that.

Mukuro tapped Makoto on the shoulder. "We should get going you two, c'mon," she said, gesturing towards the train.

Makoto nodded. "Right, let's head back."

They weaved through the crowd and back to the train. Luckily nobody really cared that they were leaving, most of them were drunk and too blissed out the register that the Victors were exiting the party. Which was great, Makoto really didn't want to interact with anyone else tonight.

They hopped on the train. By this time it was nearly midnight and Makoto was ready to pass the fuck out. Mukuro looked around and groaned. "You two can go to bed, I think Junko is still partying. I'll be back before the train leaves," she said and left.

"Thank God, I need to get out of this," Makoto grumbled as he walked towards his room.

Komaeda followed him. "Do you want me to help?" he asked.

Makoto froze. He turned around, blood rushing to his face. "Oh... um sure?"

They walked into his room and closed the door. Komaeda took off Makoto's jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt. Makoto really shouldn't have been flustered by this, they've been together for nearly a year and have seen each other naked plenty of times. But this felt... different. He wasn't sure if Komaeda had other intentions or was just being nice. It was hard to tell.

Komaeda took off Makoto's shirt and carefully folded it, then reached down to unbuckle his pants. Makoto nearly stopped him. "Wait, hold on that's dirty," he mumbled.

Komaeda gave him a look. "I won't try anything, Makoto. I promise."

Makoto's pants fell into a pile at his feet and he stepped out of them, kind of relieved. Komaeda went over to the closet and came back with a pair of soft pajamas. Makoto held out his hands. "I can dress myself," he said.

Komaeda smiled. "I know you can," he said and handed the clothes to him. "But the question is whether or not you want to get dressed."

Makoto felt his face turn red. "I-I'm sorry?"

Komaeda reached out and gently touched Makoto's face, tracing over his cheeks. "Makoto... baby... you know I love you. Can you let me show you just how much?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT! They ain't gonna boink just yet.
> 
> Sorry sinners, but that'll come soon enough<3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading back to District 12, some shit happens and Makoto finalized his game plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so guess who's laptop crashed and had to start this chapter from the beginning even though I was halfway done with it hahahahaha?
> 
> I'm fine, this is fine. ;w;

"You want to sleep with me?"

Komaeda nodded. "We don't have to do it here or now... but if I can provide any kind of pleasure before things start to get bad... then I'll let you use me in any way you see fit!" he giggled. "After all... I'm here as a servant to you."

Makoto tightened his grip on Komaeda's hands. "You are most definitely not my servant. You are your own person and your opinions deserve to be respected. Please don't think of it as me using you."

Komaeda nodded. "Right sorry," he mumbled. "But you do want to do it?"

Makoto flushed red. "Uh, we can talk about it more when we get back, alright? But for the meantime... can we snuggle?"

Komaeda smiled. "Of course we can."

Makoto pulled on his pajamas as fast he could and Komaeda left momentarily to change as well, coming back in soft black pajamas. Makoto was already in bed and reached out to his significant other. Komaeda climbed in and wrapped his arms around him protectively. "I love you," he mumbled.

Makoto kissed directly under Komaeda's chin, the only place he could really reach in this position, and smiled. "I love you too, now go to sleep."

"Right back at ya." Komaeda breathed a laugh.

Surprisingly, Makoto fell asleep fairly quickly. His dreams were as vibrant as ever.

" _What exactly are you trying to accomplish here?_ " Monokuma asked.

"I don't know, I don't know what to do," Makoto said, backing up into a wall.

Monokuma laughed. " _You need to make a decision, Naegi-kun._ "

Makoto squeezed his eyes shut, and then he felt someone touch his cheek. He opened one eye, expecting Komaeda, but instead seeing Kirigiri. She smiled at him. " _If Komaeda would really dedicate himself to you, then he'd die for you, too. Then you would be mine_." she smiled. " _Makoto, you know I love you, right?_ "

He shook her hand off and started running, tripping and falling onto something that bounced under his weight. He breathed heavily, hands that weren't his were fisted in his hair. He blinked and the blurry image underneath him became Komaeda, sweating and panting, drooling even. " _Makoto, darling... please_..." he whined.

Makoto got off and stumbled backward, he fell into what seemed to be a vat of water. He couldn't breathe. He struggled to get out. When he turned over all he saw was inky blackness.

" _It's a stupid endeavor_." a new voice spoke. " _I don't know what I was thinking_."

Makoto opened his eyes, still blind, but he could breathe again, so that was good. He spun around, hoping to identify the voice.

" _I was foolish to think I could get away with something like that. Now I'm going to pay for my crimes against the Capital_." the voice continued speaking.

Makoto started blinking rapidly. He saw a stage with a short boy, shorter than him. He wore a white suit with a purple shirt and a checkered tie. His purple hair was curled at the bottom that made it look like limp spaghetti. This was all vaguely familiar to him, but he just couldn't remember where from.

" _It's funny... really. I guess this is the price I have to pay. I have to kill in order to really push my way to the top. I never dreamed I'd have to do such a thing_." he laughed. " _I really hate killing people. Even animals... I can't stand it. But of course... I could be lying, and I'm actually an assassin that will murder everyone in the arena_."

Makoto stepped closer to him. He recognized this boy, but where from.

" _I'm no king. I don't know why I ever thought I could be one._ "

"Who are you?!" Makoto yelled.

The boy giggled. " _I really hate liars, y'know?_ "

Once again Makoto was plunged into darkness, but that last line hit him. He did know who that was. From the 73rd Hunger Games. Of all of the 24 Tributes, one of them was the former mayor's son.

Kokichi Ouma. The boy who wanted to combine the Districts and stop the Hunger Games. A born Leader.

And the perfect President.

**________**

Makoto woke with a start, sitting up in the bed and breathing heavily. Komaeda woke up and rolled over. "Makoto?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

Makoto's eyes darted around the room, barely registering where he was. "Yeah... I'm fine. Just had a bad dream." he admitted and laid back down. "It's fine, I'm fine."

Komaeda frowned. "You don't look fine," he noted, reaching out and gently running his knuckles against Makoto's cheek. "Do you wanna get some food?"

Makoto nodded. The two of them got up and started walking to the dining car. An Avox was there getting ready to serve them. They sat down on the couches, Makoto nursing a cup of hot chocolate. Komaeda sat next to him in a kind of half-hug embrace. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Um." Makoto bit his lip. He wasn't sure himself, but he thinks his dreams just gave him a brilliant idea. "Not exactly, but I think I've come up with a kind of plan that might help us properly start the revolution."

Komaeda raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Makoto looked down into his mug, the brown liquid swirling around. "We need a small team to go to the Capital. From there we'll free the Tributes of the 74th Hunger Games plus one and send them to their respective Districts and have them spread the word about how Monokuma's manipulating us. After that we let it take off on its own. The people will be outraged, and they'll want revenge on the Capital. We make a formal war plan to attack the Capital with representatives from each District, preferably teenagers such as the Tributes. We go back to the Capital once more... and I kill Monokuma."

Komaeda stared at him in bewilderment. Then he cleared his throat. "And what comes next? Are you planning to replace Monokuma by yourself, or do you suppose we have a kind of election between the Districts to find another leader?"

"I have someone in mind. That's the plus one I mentioned. It's a Tribute from a previous Hunger Games. Trust me, they'll be perfect for the job."

"Can you guarantee any of this will work?"

Makoto shook his head. "No, I'm not. But I'm done sitting around."

Komaeda and Makoto had a stare-off, trying to see what the other was thinking. Finally, Komaeda sighed. "Fine, who's going to be on this team to go to the Capital?" he asked.

"You, me, Kirigiri, Komaru, and Mukuro."

"Komaru?! Makoto, she's too young!"

"No, she's not! She's 13 already and she's the only one of us that can properly use medical equipment and is a fast thinker. We're going to need her!"

Komaeda facepalmed. "Regardless, that's only five people. You're going to need an army for this kind of job," he mumbled.

Then, as if an invisible lightbulb went off in his head, Komaeda perked up. "Or maybe a one-man army..." he whispered.

"What?"

"Makoto, can we add two more to your team?"

"Who do you have in mind?"

Komaeda took a deep inhaled. "District 9, Hajime Hinata and Izuru Kamakura. Twins. Izuru won the Hunger Games when he was 13, at a record speed of 2 days and 14 hours. He's absolutely incredible but doesn't go anywhere without his other half Hajime. The two are inseparable, and Hajime has the brains to back it up. They'll both be incredible assets to the team, especially Izuru. We can pick them up on the way to the Capital, my luck will ensure that!"

Makoto's eyes widened. "Kamakura... wait I remember him! He was incredible! He killed more than half of the tributes by himself! How do you know him?"

Komaeda fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "I once went on a rare trip to the Capital with my parents a long long time ago, before they died. And I met Hajime in District 9, with Izuru basically glued to him. They were amazing and so friendly. Hajime's hope is comparable to yours, even though you are my one and only hope. I'd die for you-"

"Yes, yes, I know. Now, Kamakura?"

"Oh, right. We've actually kept in touch, and have been writing letters back and forth. Hajime sent me a long one after we won the Hunger Games, he was really happy for us and he said even Izuru was impressed. Hajime is easily moved by those who have confidence and strength. People like to compare the two of them to the heart and the head. Izuru being the logical one and Hajime being the empathetic one. They are both incredibly smart though."

Makoto nodded. "Okay... and you can promise me your luck will bring them to us?"

Komaeda smiled. "I can almost guarantee it."

Makoto mirrored his smile. "Then it's settled then. We have a game plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, how could I not put Kokichi into this???


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> District 12, the plan is transferred to Mukuro, Kirigiri, and Komaru. They all get ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is kinda long sorry in advance.
> 
> BTW the second half is smut so if you don't wanna read just skip at the black line to the end. It literally has zero connection to the story it's just kinda... there.
> 
> Another chapter will be out tomorrow so you'll have something else to read other than smut if you're not comfortable with reading it. :)

They came back to District 12. Just like Makoto promised, the snow hadn't even melted yet. They walked back home and Makoto opened the door. Komaru was sitting on the couch, reading a type of book that was composed of mostly pictures. Makoto smiled at called out. "Komaru, I'm back," he announced.

The reaction was instantaneous. Komaru jumped up and ran over to hug Makoto so tightly he thought his ribs were going to crack. "Welcome back!" she exclaimed. "Mom is out at the medical center, she'll be home in a few hours. Did you have fun?"

Makoto gave her a half-hearted smile. "I did... but there's something I need to talk to you about."

He led her into the kitchen and the two took a seat, Makoto sitting directly across from her. "You know that I love you very much, and you know that while I volunteered for you last year, I'm no longer legally allowed to do that."

Komaru nodded. "I know. You can't protect me anymore, and I've accepted that. I don't understand what you're trying to tell me?"

Makoto took a deep breath. "My point is... I can't have the Capital take you or anyone else."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to abolish the Hunger Games and the Capital along with it."

Komaru's eyes blew wide and she jumped in her seat. "You're... you're being serious?!" she asked. "But... why are you telling me this?"

Makoto grabbed her hands. "Because I want you to help me. You're a quick thinker and make decisions fast. You're the only one of us that'll know anything about medicine, we need you."

Komaru seemed stunned. She looked down, not daring to make eye contact with her brother. "But... I don't think I'm strong enough."

Makoto tightened his grip on her hands. "Yes, you are. Komaru, you are one of the strongest people we know. Please... help us so no more teenagers have to die!"

Komaru looked up, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. She squeezed them shut and quickly wiped them away. "You always know what to say... okay then. I'll join you," she said, smiling. "You've convinced me. What's the plan?"

"That's a terrible plan," Kirigiri remarked, checking on one of her traps. "I can see the flaws in it right away."

Makoto winced. "Okay, yes it's not 100% guaranteed to work, but there's still a chance. Kiri... if we had you then you could help me fine-tune the plan and then we can-"

"Makoto." Kirigiri snapped at him. "I know you're trying to be a revolutionary here, but I can't have you running off to your death. You did that once and there was a sliver of a chance you'd come back alive. This time the odds are nearly incalculable."

She sighed. "But... I can't possibly let you do this alone. Especially with Komaeda. I will come with you, in case this whole thing goes haywire."

Makoto smiled. "Thank you so much, Kiri!" he said and hugged her. "You're the best!"

Kirigiri blushed and hugged him back. "I can't exactly let you go off on a crazy mission alone with Komaeda, now can I?"

Makoto laughed. "He won't be the only one there with me, but I appreciate the concern. Thank you," he replied.

"Of course," Kirigiri said. "Can you help me with these turkeys?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Mukuro was probably going to be the hardest to convince. Makoto hesitated right outside her door before carefully knocking. No response. He turned the handle and the door swung open to a pitch-black home. He walked in and found Mukuro passed out of the table, an empty vodka bottle tipped over next to her.

Makoto found an empty cup, went to the sink to fill it with water, then came back and dumped it on Mukuro. She woke with a start and pulled out a swiss army knife, looking around for enemies. "What the actual FUCK, Naegi?!" she yelled, standing up, only to pressed the hell of her palm against her forehead. "Fucking... I gotta splitting headache..." she complained.

"I need to ask you something," Makoto said, setting down the cup on the table.

Mukuro groaned. "It's not nice to wake someone up like that..." she scowled.

Makoto shrugged. "I'm aware, but this is important. I want to finalize something with you."

"And that would be?"

"I have a plan to take down the Capital. And Monokuma. I want you to be a part of it."

Mukuro blinked, then rubbed her eyes, then squinted at Makoto. "Are you shittin' me right now? You... actually have a plan to defeat the President and everyone under him?"

Makoto nodded. Mukuro stared at him in disbelief. "Wow... you really are something kid. I'll bite, what's your plan."

He explained it as best he could, Mukuro listening intently, asking questions here and there. By the time he was done she had even helped him hash through some fuzzy details of the plan. "It's absolutely insane. You'd be taking a huge risk here, you understand that, right?"

Makoto swallowed. He nodded. "I do. But I'm willing to take it. I'm willing to try and do anything that'll help Panem become better than it is. I want to live in peace. That's all I want." he said, his fists clutching the fabric of his pants.

Mukuro crossed her legs. "And... everyone else... is on board with this?" she asked.

Makoto nodded once more. Mukuro sighed. "I'll help you. I can't possibly let you go off to die like this without me to fight with you." she smiled. "Who knows, this might actually be a lot of fun."

**_________**

Komaeda opened the door and Makoto pulled him into a hug. "Makoto?" Komaeda asked, returning the hug, nearly lifting Makoto up. "What are you doing here, it's nearly midnight? Shouldn't you get some sleep? We're leaving tomorrow."

Makoto pushed him inside and closed the door. "I know... but before we go... I wanted to fulfill a request of yours," he said, smiling.

Komaeda raised an eyebrow. "Request...?" he asked tentatively.

Makoto grabbed him by the collar and brought him down to kiss him. Komaeda blinked but then melted into it. Makoto jumped up and Komaeda reflectively caught him and held him up. "You wanted to make love to me, right?" Makoto asked, mumbling against Komaeda's mouth. "Then let's make love. All night long. Until we have to go back into the real world and possibly die."

Komaeda's face turned an adorable shade of red and Makoto giggled. "C'mon... I need to get inside you," he said, voice dropping down to a more seductive tone.

Komaeda smiled and kissed Makoto again. "Of course! I could never refuse you."

He carried Makoto over to the couch and plopped him down, climbing over him and kissing him again. Makoto sighed and opened his mouth to let Komaeda slip his tongue in. They kissed for what seemed like hours until Makoto felt Komaeda's hands sneaking up his shirt. "Impatient, huh?" he asked. "C'mon, clothes off."

"You're so assertive, what happened?" Komaeda asked, crossing his arms and pulling his shirt over his head. "You were flustered by me undressing you not even a week ago."

Makoto reached out and gently ran his fingers over Komaeda's bare chest. This wasn't the first time he's seen his boyfriend naked, but this time it was different. "Yeah, I know. But it's because I want to do this, I want to have sex with you. And I don't want to put it off. We're going to head off to a very dangerous mission tomorrow. And..." he blushed and looked down. "I just... I love you so much."

Komaeda blinked. Then he smiled and leaned down to kiss Makoto once again. "I love you too... now, are you ready to get started?"

Makoto nodded. "I... may need a bit of help. I'm not quite sure how to do this," he said, laughing nervously.

Komaeda giggled. "Don't worry, I'll help you," he said, unbuckling his pants and pulling them off, leaving him only in his underwear. He reached over on the little coffee table that had drawers and pulled out a small bottle. "A man's anus isn't like a woman's vagina, so it's not gonna go it without prep." he explained, settling down on Makoto's lap and tossing the bottle from one hand to the other. "Do you wanna do it or do you wanna watch me finger-fuck myself?"

Makoto flushed red and he covered his face with one of his hands. "Um... I wanna... I wanna be the one to... do that..." he mumbled.

Komaeda nodded. He handed the bottle to Makoto. "Cover your fingers with that, then stretch me out reeeeaaaal good."

Makoto swallowed, squirting the bottle into his hand. Komaeda gingerly slipped off his underwear, leaving himself completely bare while Makoto was still fully clothed. "Ah... um..." he spoke. "Can I start?"

Komaeda nodded, lifting himself up so Makoto could reach that area better. Makoto sat up and reached under Komaeda before gently pushing one of his fingers into his hole.

Komaeda moaned loudly and tensed up, trying to get used to the sensation. "Ah... fuck..." he groaned.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked.

Komaeda nodded. "Another..." he requested.

Makoto gently pushed another one inside and started scissoring, unsure of what exactly what he was supposed to do here. Komaeda didn't seem to be complaining, he was panting and tugging at his own hair. "Ah... ah fuck... oh God yes..." he let out incoherent pieces of sentences.

"This good?" Makoto asked eventually. Komaeda nodded. Makoto swallowed again. "What do I do now?"

"S... Slick up your... dick... then... push it in... side..." Komaeda spoke.

"Ah... okay."

Makoto emptied the small bottle into his hands and pulled down his pants. He was already semi-hard and 100% ready for this. He sloppily began to jerk himself off in order to cover his cock in lubricant. Once he felt it was ready he looked up at Komaeda, who was nearly shaking. "I'm so excited... I'm going to have Makoto inside of me... my luck has truly blessed me tonight."

"Are you gonna ride me?" Makoto asked.

"Is that what you want?"

"If it's gonna be more comfortable for you then yes."

Komaeda hummed and moved over and lined himself up. "Ready?" he asked.

Makoto nodded and Komaeda gently lowered himself onto Makoto, both of them letting out sighs once he was all the way down. Komaeda started rocking back and forth and Makoto had to bite back a moan building up in his throat. It was so incredibly tight and wet and hot and it felt _so good_. Komaeda chuckled. "You're so cute, Makoto," he whined, his rocking becoming faster and teetered on bouncing. "I wanna take a picture of your face... keep it with me forever... or maybe just let you fuck me all the time... so I can see that pretty expression..."

"Nagito..." Makoto moaned. Enough blood had left his brain so he could barely think straight anymore. Komaeda smiled and then started getting really into it. Makoto basically had to hold onto his hips to keep himself steady. Komaeda was hopping up in down, clearly trying to get Makoto to hit his prostate. It was a lot for Makoto and he felt himself getting pushed closer and closer to the edge.

Komaeda all of the sudden let out a particularly loud moan, eyes crossing and drool falling down his face. Makoto smirked. "Found it..." he panted.

He flipped the positions, himself between Komaeda's legs as the other laid down on the couch. Makoto pulled out a little bit and slammed back in, hitting that spot again. Komaeda nearly screamed, eye screwing shut and head tossing around. "Makoto! Ah... fuck! Yes! Fucking... oh fuck yeah!" he kept saying a mixture of those words. Makoto was way too busy to say anything at the moment.

He kept repeating that action and Komaeda kept the sounds coming. Music to Makoto's ears. "Nagito..." he spoke, panting. "I'm gonna..."

"M-Me too..." Komaeda stammered. "Harder... faster... Makoto... fuck me."

Makoto didn't need to be told twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to STOP.
> 
> Somebody help me please I would like to die now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting on the train and heading to District 9 to get Hajime and Izuru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My overwhelming love for Izuru just decided to incorporate itself into this fic... please expect some angst with him in the future

"We got everyone? Everyone got everything they need?"

Komaru, Kirigiri, Mukuro, and Komaeda nodded in affirmative. Makoto adjusted the bow around his shoulders and nodded. "Alright then, let's head out. Mukuro, lead the way please."

"Alright, everyone, come with me."

They were sneaking out in the middle of the night to hop on a train that would go straight to the Capital in about 2 days time. Komaeda would be the one ensuring that they get to District 9 to pick up the others that would be joining them, Hajime Hinata and Izuru Kamakura.

Luckily everyone was asleep, including most of the peacekeepers. It was 1 am, a dead time where no one was really out and about... and the perfect time for sneaking around.

Mukuro led them through the station and into the cargo car of the train. They would hide out there until District 9. She closed the door and the team sat down in a circle, hidden by boxes.

The train started moving half an hour later and they finally exited District 12. Makoto exhaled in relief. They were finally putting his plan into action and they were finally on their way to take over the Capital.

"The rest of you can sleep, I'll let you know when we're close to District 9," Kirigiri said.

Komaeda smiled. "That's kind of you, Kirigiri-san," he remarked.

She gave him a look that Makoto couldn't decipher. "Uh-huh..." she mumbled.

Makoto gestured to Komaeda and the other crawled over to him. Mukuro busted out the sleeping bags, they had five in total. The plan would be that Komaru and Kirigiri and Makoto and Komaeda would sleep in the same ones once Izuru and Hajime got on board. For tonight they all got their own.

Kirigiri slipped half of her body in it and leaned against the boxes. Mukuro slunk into hers and pulled it over her head, clearly tired and not wanting to interact with anyone. Komaru seemed to be a bit restless, but she fell asleep in a few minutes. Komaeda was out like a light sleeping next to Makoto, hand in hand.

Makoto was having a hard time sleeping. He stared at the ceiling, terrified as to what was to come.

"Can't sleep?" Kirigiri whispered.

Makoto nodded. She crossed her arms. "You'll be fine. This is the easy part." she continued.

"I know... it's just... I'm scared of losing you all." Makoto replied.

Kirigiri offered him a rare smile. "We'll be fine. Worry about yourself for once, Naegi. This is all on your shoulders, after all."

Makoto let out a quiet, nervous laugh. "Don't remind me."

Kirigiri let her gaze wander to Komaru. "I know you're doing this for her. You don't want her to ever be in the situation she was without the ability to protect her... but I want you to know..."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "If she ever did get picked in the Reaping... and you weren't able to volunteer for her... I would."

Makoto stared at her. Was she being serious? "But... she's not your sister."

"But she means so much to you. If she were once again picked... even if the odds are slim... then you would throw yourself into a state of panic of not being able to help her. Even if I had told you that before all of this, you'd tell me that I shouldn't, that I should think of myself."

She stared down at her lap. "You don't want any more people to die... that's why you're doing this. You're so selfless... sometimes I think it's a bad thing."

Kirigiri let out a little laugh. "But... it's just who you are. Selfless or not... I love you all the same. And I know you aren't going to stop until Monokuma is dead and the Hunger Games are gone for good."

"Kiri..." Makoto murmured, sitting up.

"Go to sleep, I wake you up when we arrive," she assured him.

Makoto was too tired to argue with her.

**________**

Makoto woke up to Komaeda shaking him lightly. "Makoto... Makoto, wake up. We've stopped in District 9." Komaeda whispered.

He blinked awake and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What? How?"

"Pit stop, something broke and we'll be here until around 11 pm. We got 14 hours to find them and convince them to come with us." Komaeda explained.

Mukuro opened the door and the sunlight hit Makoto. He groaned and lifted his arms to protect his face. Mukuro hustled them out. "C'mon, let's go find these teens," she said, jumping out.

Komaeda led them all out. They had to sneak around so the Peacekeepers and the citizens didn't realize that they weren't from around here, but for the most part, they made it to the Victor's huts pretty soon. They walked up to one labeled _Izuru Kamakura, Winner of the 69th Danganronpa_.

Komaeda knocked on the door and pulled down his hood. A few seconds later a young man opened the door. He took one look at Komaeda and jumped on him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Komaeda! It's so good to see you!" he exclaimed. "How are you? What are you doing here?"

Komaeda laughed. "I'm good, it's good to see you too, Hinata-kun. Can we come in?"

Hajime took one look at the people behind Komaeda and nodded. "Yeah... come on in. Mum and Dad are out for the entire day and Izuru's in the living room."

The team walked into the house and Hajime shut the door. Hajime gestured them into the living room. Makoto walked in and nearly jumped in his own skin. Someone was leaning against the wall, with long dark hair and red eyes. He seemed to be staring right through Makoto's soul. It was kind of creepy.

"Hajime... why are there people here?" he asked.

"Izuru, it's Komaeda and friends."

"I know who it is, but why are they here?"

Izuru sounded bored like he was mildly inconvenienced by their presence. Hajime walked over to him and dragged him over to sit on a chair. "Because this is the first time we've seen him in years and he brought people with him. He won the Hunger Games, Izuru. At least give him a second glance."

Izuru snorted and crossed his legs. "Fine," he said, leaning back in his chair.

Makoto sat next to Komaeda on the couch and Komaru sat next to him. Mukuro took the other chair and Kirigiri remained standing. Izuru glanced over them and furrowed his brow. He looked at Hajime. "Where are you going to sit?" he asked.

Hajime smiled. "I can stand. I don't mind."

Izuru made a face. "Absolutely not," he said, standing up and forcing Hajime to sit in his place. "There we go."

Hajime reached out and grabbed Izuru's hand. "Thank you," he said.

Makoto blinked. They really were inseparable. While they certainly didn't look like twins, they still had to compassion for each other like on siblings would. Izuru returned his gaze to Komaeda. "Now... why exactly are you all here?" It vaguely registered to Makoto that he hadn't let go of Hajime's hand.

Komaeda smiled. "We're here to recruit you two. We're going to storm the Capital and kill Monokuma."

Hajime looked shocked. "What? Why on earth would you want to do that?" he asked.

Makoto cut in. "Because he's been lying to us all. The Hunger Games don't exist as a memorial of the war... they exist as a despair generator. Monokuma wants Panem to fall into a constant state of despair, only letting the tiniest amount of hope shine through. A war broke out after the first Games, and after that, we just fell into a cycle."

"If you watch the first and the second Hunger Games, you can compare them and see what we're talking about," Mukuro said, crossing her legs.

Hajime ran his fingers through his hair. "Are... are you joking?"

"They aren't," Izuru said. "I've seen the recordings."

Makoto blinked. "And... and you feel absolutely nothing?"

Izuru shrugged. "There was no reason for me to do anything."

Hajime glared at him. "We need to work on that." he turned back to Makoto. "Why do you need our help?"

"Because you two are incredibly strong, not to mention smart," Komaeda said, extending his hand. "If we had you two, then this plan would go off without a hitch! We'd be able to burn the Capital to the ground, Monokuma along with it! You'd be heroes to Panem!"

"And if this were to fail?" Hajime asked. "I want you to explain the plan to me... step by step."

Izuru nodded in agreement. Makoto stood up. He explained the details of the plan, waving his hands wildly as he did so. Hajime watched him carefully as he did so. Izuru seemed like he was spacing out, but Makoto hoped he was listening. When he was done Hajime nodded. "I see... that does seem like a solid plan. Who's this Presidental candidate you spoke of?"

Makoto swallowed. "That's... I can't reveal to you who it is yet. I have reasons for doing so, but I promise it won't be difficult to access them once we have freed all the others in the Capital."

"You saw the dead Tributes for yourself?" Hajime asked. Makoto nodded. Hajime bit his lip. "That sick bastard... does he really think that's funny?"

Izuru glanced at him. Hajime took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll help you."

"Hajime, it's suicide," Izuru spoke. "You'd be walking into a death trap."

"I know that. But if there's even a sliver of a chance that we can make Panem a better place... so no one else worries each year that they could be sent off to their deaths... then I want to help."

Izuru tightened his grip on Hajime's hand. "There isn't any way that I can change your mind?" he asked.

Hajime shook his head. Izuru sighed. "Fine. I'm coming too. I said before that if there was anything I could do to prevent your name from being drawn in the Reaping I would, and if this is the only way... then I'll do it."

Hajime smiled. "Thank you, Izuru."

Komaeda clapped his hands together. "Great! We get on the train at 10! That'll give you two some time to pack things up and get ready to go! Get ready for the adventure of a lifetime!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuru hates everyone and everything... except for Hajime XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More details of the plan are hashed out, Izuru and Hajime backstory, and arriving at the Capital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The is getting i n t e r e s t i n g >:3

"We'll arrive at the Capital first thing in the morning the day after tomorrow. We'll be moving the entire time. Once we arrive we're going to sneak into the City Hall building, where Monokuma's office is located." Mukuro said, emptying her bag onto the floor.

There were at least four handguns with 10 bullet magazines each, a crossbow and arrows, a few tasers, and a knife for each of them. "What are you comfortable with using?" she asked.

Izuru reached over and grabbed a handgun and the magazines. Then had handed the crossbow to Hajime. Hajime stared at it. "Can I have a gun?" he asked.

"No." Izuru replied.

"Why not?"

"I don't trust you with one."

Komaeda chuckled. Hajime shot him a look. "But I don't know how to use this," he said.

Mukuro knelt next to him. "I can help with that. It's easier than a normal bow, which Naegi will be using." she pointed at Makoto.

Makoto gave a little wave and a smile. Komaeda stared at the weapons and grabbed a gun. So did Kirigiri. Komaru started at the weapons in fear. "I... I'm not really a fighting kind of person..." she admitted.

Mukuro tossed her a taser and a knife. "It's just for security measures," she explained and took the last gun. She then handed out a knife to each of them. "I can't bring enough for all of the Tributes we're going to bring back. I'll be counting on you all to protect them, do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded. Mukuro dusted her hands off. "Good. In the meantime, Makoto, can you please run the plan for sneaking into the City Hall by us one more time?"

Makoto nodded and stood up. "The place is going to be littered with cameras and guards. However, the Capital is nearly overrun by their technology. We're going to have to find the power generator, which from what I know should be a panel on the side of the building. We destroy the primary cords and rush in. We'll shoot the cameras on our way in so they won't be able to see us when we come out. There aren't any cameras in Monokuma's office, and there aren't any in the hallway. Once we make it in there, we're safe. We have a little over 5 minutes before the backup generator activates and power is restored for the time being."

"The power isn't supplied by a panel, it's supplied by a single tower on the roof of the building." Izuru interrupted.

"He's right," Hajime added. "That tower transfers solar energy, UV rays, into the building. The only way we can destroy that is-"

"A bomb." Komaeda finished for him. He pulled a small black box out of his coat. "And that's what this is for."

Everyone stared at the box. Makoto looked up at Komaeda. "Where did you get that?"

Ignoring the question, Komaeda continued. "The building is thirty stories high, hence he won't be able to throw it up there. However, there is a staircase in the back of the building that's so old that no one uses it. It's accessible to those with a keycard. It doesn't have cameras. There is a door that goes up to Monokuma's office, or at least the floor it's on."

"Why don't we use that route instead?" Kirigiri asked.

"Because that's where there are double the guards, double the cameras, double all security. We'd have the time to take out the guards if the power was out first. So the idea is to destroy the tower on the roof then come down and take out the guards. Once we do that and get everyone out we can herd everyone down the stairs and hustle back to the train station. Our time limit for the whole thing has to be two hours. Any more than that and we'll miss the train we'll need to take to get everyone back to their Districts safely." Makoto said.

He took a breath. "Any questions?" he asked.

Izuru raised his hand. "An estimate on how many we'd be carrying out?" he asked.

"23 Tributes plus us five," Makoto said.

"23? 22 lost the Hunger Games?" Hajime stated.

"Our new President was a fallen Hunger Games Tribute," Makoto explained.

Izuru narrowed his eyes. "You can't possibly mean who I think you mean," he said, frowning. "If you are you are both a genius and an idiot."

Makoto had a mini stare-down with Izuru. "He's our only hope for a good President," he explained.

Izuru groaned. "That's annoying. Fine. I'm accompanying you on getting him. Just to make sure he doesn't do anything."

"I'm confused," Komaru said. "Who is he?"

"It's not important for the moment," Makoto said, sitting back down. "For the moment we need to focus on getting there and getting out, is that clear enough?"

One by one, people voiced their affirmative. Makoto breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. It's gonna take all of us to put this plan into action, but it's going to be worth it, trust me."

Kirigiri smiled. "We do trust you, Naegi."

**________**

Makoto woke up that night, restless. Komaeda was snuggled next to him but he couldn't shake the nerves in his stomach.

"Can't sleep?" Izuru asked.

The door was open a bit, letting in the night air and the moonlight. Izuru was leaning against the door frame, one leg hanging out, seemingly at peace. Makoto carefully got out of his sleeping bag and walked over to Izuru and sat next to him. "Not really. And you?"

"I'm insomniac. It's fine. I'll be okay without too much sleep." Izuru explained, eyes trained on the horizon.

Makoto shifted his gaze to Izurur's hair, which was pulled into his lap, probably in fear it'd get caught on something. "Can I braid your hair?" he asked randomly.

Izuru blinked at him. Makoto looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry... Komaru used to have long hair and she used to let me braid it before she cut it. I guess I just..."

"I don't mind," Izuru said, shifting so both of his legs were handing out of the door and flipping his hair over his shoulders. "Do what you like."

Makoto smiled softly and reached out, combing his fingers through the dark locks. It wasn't like Komaeda's, which was soft and tangled, or like his own, shaggy and thick. It was smooth and silky. Which is kind of weird to think but it was perfect braiding hair. Makoto got to work, separating Izuru's hair into three sections and crossing them over each other.

They sat in silence for a little bit while Makoto worked, but then Izuru spoke. "Hajime used to do this when we were kids..." he mumbled.

Makoto let out a little laugh. "I didn't really believe you two were twins when I first saw you. You two look so different. How long have you been growing your hair out?"

"I've never cut it more than a few inches. I like it long. It's hard to take care of, but I don't mind. Hajime prefers it short, and he looks good with short hair, don't get me wrong."

Makoto nodded. "You really would do anything for Hinata-kun, huh..."

"Aren't you the same? You seem pretty attached to your sister."

Makoto chuckled. "Yup... I love her so much I'd die for her. That's why I volunteered for the Hunger Games in her place."

"I would've done that in a heartbeat for Hajime..." Izuru mumbled.

Makoto froze. "But... you're name was picked instead of his..."

More silence. Izuru sighed. "Hajime... was very distraught. I hated seeing him like that, so I promised to win and I did. I don't want him to be unhappy. I'd really do anything for him."

"You don't seem like the type to do unnecessary things for no reason," Makoto noted, resuming his work.

Izuru leaned back a bit, giving Makoto easier access to his mess of hair. "I have a reason. Hajime is my reason."

"Elaborate?"

It took Izuru a minute to answer. Makoto finished off the braid and tied it off with a little bit white ribbon and placed it over Izuru's shoulder so he could see it. Izuru looked at it and inspected it while Makoto sat next to him, also swinging his legs over the side.

"Hajime... was always so social when we were younger. And he was so... emotional. His moods were always affected by those around him especially. I never understood how he could be that way. But then I realized... he was always reaching out to me. He always wanted the best for me, he was my brother after all. When we were teenagers, before I went to the Hunger Games... he saved my life."

Izuru made a noise low in his throat. "Well... maybe not directly. All I knew is that I didn't want to be a part of our District anymore. I wanted to leave to a place that wasn't so boring... to a place that was more interesting. Anywhere but here. Hajime... wanted to come with me." he covered his mouth with his hand. "And... I wouldn't let him. Thinking back on it, I was trying to protect him even then. But then I got Reaped, and I thought this would be my chance to get away. Then Hajime asked for me to win, and I knew I couldn't let him down."

Izuru uncovered his mouth and stared Makoto dead in the eyes. "That was when I realized I loved my brother, and I was going to do whatever he asked, I was going to protect him no matter what."

Makoto smiled. "That's very noble of you, Kamakura-kun. I'm sure Hinata-kun feels the same way about you."

"I doubt it." Izuru kicked out his foot. "It doesn't matter, I'm still going to fight to stay by his side, no matter what."

Izuru fiddled with the long braid over his shoulder. Makoto lolled his head to the side. "I still think he loves you more than you realize," he said, smiling.

"You can't compare my love for him to his love for me."

"What are we talking about?"

Makoto nearly jumped ten feet in the air. Komaeda was leaning down, smiling. "Hi, what did I miss?" he asked.

Izuru rolled his eyes. "Go back to sleep, Komaeda," he ordered. "You too, Naegi."

"But-"

"Sleep."

Makoto. "Fine. Good night, Kamakura-kun."

"Goodnight, Naegi."

Silence, then Izuru turned to look at him. "And thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuru loves Hajime... sometimes I wonder just how much.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breaking into City hall... let's go muchachas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mission impossible theme intensifies*

They got off the train right after they all woke up, hiding their weapons in the safety of their bags and clothes as they started walking through the Capital. Makoto and Komaeda had their hoods up and the others were mostly keeping their heads down, trying to draw as little attention to themselves as possible.

They made it to City hall in around 30 minutes and snuck around to the back, avoiding the few cameras scattered around the outside. They found the door and the keycard slot. Kamakura narrowed his eyes at it before feeling each of the keys carefully. He pressed eleven of the numbers and then the door opened. Makoto stared in awe at him. "How did you do that?" he asked.

Kamakura shrugged. "I've learned a lot in and outside of the arena." he simply stated. "Let's go."

They started walking up the stairs. Kirigiri stood guard in front of the door on the floor that housed Monokuma's office while the others headed upstairs. Once they reached the roof Komaeda opened the black box. It contained a small item, maybe a bit bigger than the tail of a squirrel. Komaeda held it carefully and walked it up to the tower, placing it on the base carefully. "We have two minutes to get to where Kirigiri is. Go," he said.

Everyone started booking it down the stairs. Makoto practically jumped from floor to floor and hurried everyone down. Kirigiri was in sight when they heard a loud _BOOM_ and the lights went out. Komaru pulled out a flashlight first and shinned it on Kirigiri, who waved.

Mukuro and Hajime also got out flashlights and Kirigiri flashed her own. They made it to the floor and opened the door. Kamakura rushed in first, glancing around and shooting four times. "We're clear for now," he said, then pointed his gun up and started shooting the cameras, reloading his gun directly after.

After making it through maybe 6 more guards they found the office. Makoto opened it and stepped in. He hopped over the desk and started opening drawers, looking for some kind of key.

"Don't waste your time!" Mukuro shouted, shooting the lock on the door that led to the hallway. The door swung open. "Let's go," she called.

"That's one way to do it..." Makoto mumbled, following her.

They ran down the hallway and Makoto counted the numbers in his head. They finally arrived at 74 and he swung the door open. It revealed the Tributes still frozen in time. Hajime breathed. "You weren't kidding..." he said.

Komaru fell to the ground. "He really kept their dead bodies?! How horrible!!"

"No time!" Kirigiri said, running up to Togami's tube. "There's a passcode on these, Kamakura?"

"If it hasn't ever been typed in before then I can't find it out as I did back then."

"Fuck!" Kirigiri said.

Komaeda stepped forward. "Hold on... I wanna try something," he said as he put his hands on the keyboard. He closed his eyes and typed in numbers randomly. _11037_.

There was a beep, and then the tube opened, steam billowing out. Someone let out a loud gasp and Togami fell onto the ground. Makoto rushed to get him on his feet. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"What the hell is going on? Naegi?" Togami asked, rubbing his eyes. "Last thing I remember... you... you shot me... I died."

Makoto nodded. "Can you walk?" he asked.

"Ugh... maybe?"

"Good," Makoto said and handed him to Komaru. "Double check that's he's 100% okay," he ordered.

Komaru nodded. Komaeda went through the same process and soon enough everyone was out. Makoto gave Chihiro a bone-cracking hug when she came out. "N-Naegi?" she asked. "Wh-Where am I?"

"I'll explain as soon as we get onto the train. For now, you need to go with Komaru and Mukuro, okay?"

"O-Okay..."

Some people were confused, others were scared, some even seemed angry, but regardless, they knew that they needed to listen if they were going to make it out. They followed Mukuro and Komaru and Kirigiri out of the room and into the hallway. Once everyone was grouped together Makoto asked for Komaeda to lift him up for height. "Alright, listen up everyone! You're going to follow Mukuro, Komaru, Hinata, and Kirigiri out of this hallway and onto a staircase. Then we'll lead you all to the train station. You'll go immediately, do not wait for us. Nagito, Kamakura, and I have to retrieve one more Tribute."

People didn't question it. The power had to be back by now, luckily they destroyed the cameras. Makoto was set down and he walked in front of the door labeled 73. Kamakura crossed his arms. "I hope you know what you're doing here," he said.

Makoto nodded and opened the door. The layout was the same, the tubes going by District, only one being vacant. He walked down to District 3 and walked in front of it.

"Kokichi Ouma..." he breathed.

The boy was looking up like he was staring at the sky. If Makoto remembered correctly, he was crushed by a falling rock that was pushed onto him by the District 6 Tribute. They must've basically had to reconstruct his entire body. Makoto typed in the numbers 11037, but it didn't take. Komaeda came into the picture once again. "It's probably a different passcode... hold on..."

He once again closed his eyes and pressed random buttons. _K1B0_. They heard the familiar beep and Kokichi fell right into Makoto's arms. "What... is going... on?" Kokichi blinked, looking up. "Whomst..."

Makoto smiled at him. "My name is Makoto Naegi, winner of the 74th Hunger Games..."

Kokichi let out a dry laugh. "Impossible... I must be dead... I didn't win the games..." then he passed out.

Komaeda reached over and carried Kokichi's limp body on his back. "C'mon, we'll explain everything to him once we get to the train," he said.

Kamakura said nothing but followed them out. Makoto took one more look back. He made a promise to release everyone here when he came back. Every single Tribute would be released. 

**________**

"What in God's name are you talking about?!" Togami shouted. "You really expect us to believe such a horrendous tale?"

Makoto had just finished explaining to the 22 Tributes of the 74th Hunger Games the situation they were presented with. He nodded. "You can confirm yourself that Monokuma was lying to us, you're living proof," he stated. "And if you need any more evidence, simply watch the first and the second ever Hunger Games and compare them You'll see that Monokuma isn't doing this as a memorial, but instead as a way to please himself. He's lying to all of us am I'm sick of it."

Ishimaru shot his hand up. "Naegi! I believe you 100%! But what exactly do you expect us to do about the situation?!" he asked, voice loud and commanding like he was a military soldier. "You must have had a reason to release all of us, so why did you do so?!"

Makoto rubbed his hands together. "That much is simple. I want you to go back to your Districts and tell everyone what I have told you," he said.

Silence. The Tributes looked at each other, uneasy. Makoto drew his mouth in a line. "A revolution isn't going to start itself. If all the District band together and rise up against the Capital, then we can take them down."

"I think you're underestimating the Capital..." Celestia said, folding her hands over her lap daintily. 

Makoto smiled. "I think you're underestimating the Districts. Before Nagito and I went on the tour, Monokuma came to us. Riots were already breaking out because of our actions in the arena. They took the spark we made and turned it into a fire, now we need to make it an inferno."

"Do you really think we''re capable of doing something like that?" Asahina asked, shaking.

Sakura put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure we can," she said, smiling.

Makoto nodded. "I believe in each and every one of you, I think you can help us here. The end goal is to have a whole new President along with a whole new country. Panem will look very different when we're done. No more Hunger Games, no more separation of the Districts. No more hierarchy. People's lives would change for the better."

"You sound awfully confident. You don't even know if we'll do what ya ask of us." Leon said, pointed at him.

"No, I know that at least one of you will do this. I know that at least one of you agrees with me, and will assist me in this endeavor."

Chihiro stood up and walked over to Makoto. "I'm with you. Me and Mondo will try our best to convince our District." she turned around. "Right, Mondo?"

The man stood up and gave her a thumbs up. "Hell yeah! I'm done living under that son of a bitch Monokuma! I'm ready for action!" he slammed his fist into his open palm.

Celestia giggled. "It's a careless revolution, but I suppose if you can't adapt to your surrounding then you must change them." she stood up as well and linked his fingers together before placing them under her chin. "I'm in."

One by one, the Tributes agreed to help start the revolution. Makoto smiled widely. "Thank you so much, everyone. Your contribution means so much."

The easy part was over, now comes the hard part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, why don't we just overthrow the government??
> 
> I mean... I'd like to... anyone else down?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi makes and agreement with Makoto, pit stop in District 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um I recently learned that Naegi x Kokichi exists and...
> 
> They are literally like the same height which is s h o r t and I just find it funny, shut up XD

Makoto watched as Kokichi slowly opened his eyes. He had been passed out since they got back and only now, at 10:30 at night when almost everyone else was asleep, was he waking up. They had already dropped off the District 1, 2, and 3 Tributes and they would be in District 4 in an hour or so.

"You're awake," Makoto said, reaching out. "Can I speak with you?"

Kokichi sat up and took a good look at him, pulling his legs up to his chest. "I'm... I'm supposed to be dead, right?"

Makoto nodded once. "You are... however you're not. Monokuma preserved your body, kept you at the brink of death unless someone let you out. He has done this since the beginning of the first Hunger Games."

Kokichi blinked. "Mono... kuma? The President?" he asked. "Are you being serious? That bastard wouldn't... or maybe he would... hmm..."

He wrapped his arms around his legs. "Are the others here? I don't wanna see them if they are." then he smiled. "Actually... maybe I would. I'd like to mess with Kayayde and Kaito." he giggled.

Makoto shook his head. "I'm sorry, you were the only one from the 73rd games that we rescued. Everyone else is still back at the Capitol."

Kokichi's eyes widened, then he leaned over and grabbed Makoto by the collar. "Shumai? Is Shumai okay?" he asked, frantic. Then his grip loosened. "I don't particularly care about him... but I need to know."

"Who's Shumai?" Komaeda said as he walked over to sit next to them.

Kokichi stared at them, flicking his eyes between the two of them. "Shuuchi Saihara... is he still back in the Capital?"

Makoto blinked. He understood now. "Actually... Shuuchi Saihara was the winner of the 73rd Hunger Games. He's back in District 10."

Kokichi seemed taken aback by that. "Oh... then where are we going?" he asked.

"We're going to stop by each of the Districts and then end at District 12, our home."

This was probably a lot to take in, and Makoto could practically see the cogs turning in his head as he tried to make sense of the information he was being given. Kokichi took a deep breath. "You said before that you were the Victor of District 12, of the 74th Hunger Games. Is that true or were you lying to me? I hate liars you know."

"That wasn't a lie. Nagito and I are the Victors of the 74th Hunger Games." Makoto said, gesturing towards his love.

Komaeda gave a little wave. Kokichi snorted, laughing. "Now I know you're lying. Only one makes it out of the Hunger Games, not two." he narrowed his eyes. "Unless... something happened and they let two people be the Victors."

It took a while to explain the situation to Kokichi, but once he was caught up everything seemed to click into place for him, and his personality shifted. "Ah! I understand now! And you, knowing that I used to preach to combine the Districts and eliminate the Hunger Games, decided I would make a good president!"

Makoto nodded. "Will you do it?" he asked.

Kokichi smiled. "Absolutely not," he said. "I'm no king, I thought you knew that. There's no point in being President of Panem. Why don't you do it?"

"I'm not a leader, Ouma-kun. I'm a revolutionary. A spark. The boy on fire. I'm not fit to be President. But you are. You are our only hope if we want to make this country any better." Makoto practically pleaded with him.

Kokichi gave him a look. "Sorry but no. You can't do anything to convince me."

"What about the chance to see Saihara again?" Komaeda butted in.

Kokichi froze. He slowly turned to look at Komaeda. "I beg your pardon?" he asked.

Komaeda fiddled with the hem of his hoodie. "Shuuchi Saihara... he means a lot to you, right? Maybe we can't convince you, but he probably can."

"Nagito..." Makoto warned.

Komaeda smiled. "Makoto, we can make another pit stop in District 10, right? We can see Saihara and get him to convince Kokichi. Is that okay?"

"Can you make that happen?"

Komaeda stared Kokichi dead in the eye. "Of course I can."

**________**

Kokichi's hand trembled in front of the door. "I... I don't think I should be the one to knock."

Makoto reached up from behind him and grabbed his wrist delicately. He guided Kokichi's hand to knock on the door a few times before withdrawing his hand, smiling. "Well, you just did."

Kokichi took a deep breath and rubbed his hands together. It was first thing in the morning as well, they weren't even sure if Saihara was awake yet.

Then they heard footsteps, like running down the stairs. The door swung open to reveal the Victor of the 73d Hunger Games himself, Shuuchi Saihara.

He looked Kokichi up and down, then rubbed his eyes, blinked a few times, then scrunched his nose. Kokichi gave him a smile. "Hi, Shumai... it's good to see you again..."

"You're... you're dead... is this another dream?" Saihara asked.

Kokichi shook his head. "Nope... I didn't believe it at first as well but... I'm alive. And so is everyone else. Kaede, Kaito, Maki... everyone."

Saihara let out a pained laugh. "No... I know that's a dream. I killed some of those people with my own hands... they aren't alive."

Kokichi let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, I might as well be lying them!"

"Now that's not so hard to believe," Saihara said, smiling.

Kokichi glared at him. "You are such an ass sometimes! Jesus! I thought you said you trusted me!"

Saihara's face fell. "I do trust you," he replied.

"Then how come-"

Kokichi didn't get to finish his sentence. Saihara had pulled him into a kiss too quickly. The other made a muffled sound, blinking in surprise. Saihara moved his head and their lips slotted together better. This time Kokichi melted into it, closing his eyes and reaching up to tangle his fingers in Saihara's hair.

Makoto coughed to get their attention and they broke apart. Saihara peeked behind Kokichi to look at them. He squinted. "Now I know this is a dream of some sort. There's no way the Victors of the 74th Hunger Games are actually here."

"Actually, Saihara-san, it's 100% possible," Komaeda spoke. "This isn't a dream. Kokichi is very much alive, and so is everyone else from the Hunger Games you participated in. However, they aren't here right-"

Saihara started crying. Tears fell from his face. He looked at Kokichi. "You... You're really here?"

Kokichi bit his lip and nodded. Saihara hugged him tightly, basically sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh my God! Oh my God, I thought I lost you!" he cried.

Makoto smiled. He felt Komaeda's hand slip into his. Makoto understood that feeling, the feeling of losing someone you loved. He understood what Saihara was going through right now.

Saihara let go of Kokichi and kissed him again, quicker this time. "But why are you here? Why didn't you just go back to your own District?" he asked.

Kokichi let out a dry laugh. "Because these bastards behind me want me to be the new President of Panem. They have a plan to take down the Capital."

Saihara blinked, then he locked eyes with Makoto. "Whatever your plan is, I'm in."

"Wait, really?!" Makoto asked, ecstatic. Saihara was incredibly smart, that how he won the Hunger Games. He outlasted pretty much everyone and then killed the other person standing by accident. He probably felt just as bad about it as Makoto did about killing some of the people in his Hunger Games. But they were all alive and well, so that must've been an emotional rollercoaster for Saihara. He got over it pretty quickly, given the circumstance.

Saihara nodded. "Of course. I'm so fucking done with the Capital and everything they stand for. I want my friends back. And if I can be a part of helping to make that happen, then I'll do whatever it takes."

Kokichi squealed in delight. "That's the spirit, Shumai! Now, let's goooooooo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SaiOuma is literally the only Protag/Antag (even tho Kokichi isn't an antagonist) that I like so come get your food.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group plus Saihara, Kokichi, Hajime, and Kamakura make it back to District 12. The 75th Hunger Games have begun, a little different than the previous years.
> 
>  **TW:** Mentions of sexual abuse. Please be cautious when reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want some cookies right now...

Mukuro hopped out first, helping everyone else down. Kamakura stepped down without help, carrying Hajime bridal-style.

"You don't need to do everything for me." Hajime huffed, jumping out of his brother's grasp and crossing his arms.

Kamakura rolled his eyes. "I for one don't want to walk anymore!" Kokichi announced, clinging to Saihara like a koala as the Victor stepped down.

"You haven't been walking this entire time." Kirigiri deadpanned.

Kokichi shrugged. "I know, I just wanna be close to Shumai!"

Saihara smiled and shook his head. Makoto jumped out, holding onto Komaeda's hand. "Alright, now that we have everyone that needed to come back here as well completed the task of dropping everyone off at their respect Districts, we're going to regroup at Nagito's hut. We're going to make a plan for the meantime until the riots start."

Kokichi smirked, hopping off of Saihara. "If my calculations are correct, riots should've already begun. Especially in the first Districts we've visited. You'd be surprised about the incredibly short amount of time I revolution can start, especially nowadays." he noted.

"I agree with Ouma," Kamakura spoke. "Riots have probably broken out, specifically in the first five Districts. If we need confirmation all we need is to go to City Hall."

Makoto nodded. "We can sneak in, but we need to hide you four especially." he turned to his sister and Kirigiri. "Can you two take them to Nagito's hut, please? We'll be back shortly."

Komaru nodded and saluted. Kirigiri stepped towards Makoto. "If the riots have already broken out, what's your plan from there?"

Makoto smiled and held up a flash drive. "Let's just say we're going to do a bit more than sneak into City Hall," he said, pocketing the item once again. "We'll be right back. Stay out of trouble."

They parted, Mukuro and Komaeda following Makoto through the District and into City Hall. To their surprise, no peacekeepers were there. Makoto opened the doors to the mayor's office to find a completely empty room.

"Do you think the old geezer died?" Komaeda asked as Makoto went over to the computers.

Makoto turned them on and was greeted with images from various Districts. The one that caught his eye was District 1, Togami and Fukawa were center stage, practically having the shout at the crowd as the Peacekeepers tried to arrest them. Makoto smiled. These two were Hunger Games Tributes, they were stronger than they seemed.

"The Capital has lied to you, has lied to me, has lied to everyone!" Togami shouted. "If you want to stop living in fear, stop the Hunger Games, then you'll assist me in starting a revolution!"

Makoto switched the cameras. Almost everywhere he looked the Tributes were announcing their return and people were angry. Just like Kokichi had said, riots were already breaking out, almost violent protests insisting they storm the Capital.

Mukuro leaned down next to him. "Huh... good job kid."

"Everything is going exactly according to plan. Monokuma doesn't stand a chance." Makoto smirked.

Komaeda scanned the screen. "We're going to need to make a countrywide announcement that will let the Districts know to send the representatives you talked about. How do you intend to do that?"

Makoto pulled the flash drive back out and clicked it into the computer. He typed a few things into the screen that came up while explaining to the two of them. "I got this from Chihiro, it's essentially a hacking device that'll go through every screen in Panem and showing them whatever we want them to see, we can make announcements like that anytime we want, and I know exactly how I want to portray the first one."

He clicked the button and the flash drive beeped. He pulled it out. "You have a computer in your house, right Nagito?"

Komaeda nodded. Makoto smiled and stood up. "Great, we're going to need it."

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Mukuro asked.

"It's hard to explain. I need to talk it over with Kokichi first anyways." Makoto replied, exiting the room, Komaeda and Mukuro in tow.

Komaeda laughed. "We're gonna get in so much trouble."

Mukuro shrugged. "We might die."

"But even if there's a sliver of a chance we might succeed, then there's still hope," Makoto said, smiling and turning around to look at them. "And those who have hope, become the Victors."

Komaeda mirrored his smiled and ran forward to grab his hand and kiss him. "Let the 75th Hunger Games begin."

**________**

"What should we do, sir?!"

Monokuma scowled at the screens in front of him, his sister, Monomi, sitting in the chair next to him, sipping delicately on a cup of tea. She side-eyed him. "I told you this would happen. It was just a matter of time," she said.

"Shut it!" Monokuma snapped at her.

"You're children are going to have to live without a father now. Your death is inevitable." She kept talking.

Monokuma narrowed his eyes. "You think I care? They're your children, too."

"I never claimed them as mine, after all, they are the result of your own selfishness. You wanted my despair. So much so that you pushed me towards the edge. This is your karma for that." Monomi replied, crossing her legs.

On cue, Monphanie walked in and clung to her mom. Monomi held her close as the other boys came in. Monokuma's scowl only deepened. "If they die it's not my problem."

"It should be." Monomi glared at him.

Monokuma shook his head and walked out. "I'm going to fix this," he said. "Makoto Naegi is going to die. I'm going to give him a particularly gruesome execution."

He slammed the door. Monomi sighed. "Come here..." she told the kids. They came over. Monophanie and Monokid sat on her lap. "I'm sorry for the actions of your father, he's going to brought to justice soon, I promise."

Monosuke scrunched up his nose. "But mom! What about us?! If he dies doesn't that mean we'll die too?!"

Monotaro bopped him in the head. "No of course not!" he said. "We're going to be fine even if pops dies!"

Monodam pushed up his glasses. "Or maybe it'll be another bloody Nicholas situation." he offered.

"Not helping!" Monotaro said.

"You all will be fine, I'll make sure of it," Monomi said, smiling.

"But... but you just said you didn't think of us as your real kids?" Monophanie said, sniffing as though she was about to cry.

Monomi hugged her tightly. "I don't, but just because you're Monokuma's spawn doesn't mean you deserve a life of mistreatment. I'll protect you, I promise."

Meanwhile, Monokuma was in his office, walking down the hallway of the fallen Tributes. He mumbled to himself. "Fucking Christ... this kid is really getting on my nerves here."

The girl next to him laughed. "How much you wanna bet he took that mayor's son kid?"

"I know he did! That fucking son of a bitch is going to get what's coming to him..."

"Chill out! Mukuro's with him, so I pretty much can't touch them yet. But Kamakura has also joined their little team!"

Monokuma raised an eyebrow. "And what of it?"

"It means I have us a plan to kill Makoto Naegi even if it results in your death."

Monokuma chuckled. "I'm listening."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very bad at setting up plotwists... ._.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi speaks to the public. The real revolution begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't understand what exactly I was trying to portray with the Monokubs and Monomi, basically...
> 
> Monomi is Monokuma's twin sister and was here for the very first Hunger Games. She has been appointed the announcer basically against her will. Monokuma didn't want his bloodline to die out, he wanted it to be completely pure so he basically forced Monomi into marriage and made her bear children for him. She never had a choice in any of this.
> 
> The kids, while Monomi doesn't claim them to be her own despite them coming from her own womb, are all in incredibly poor health (what did you expect products of incest *cough* Charles Darwin *cough*) and all she wants is to take them away from their father. Monokuma isn't satisfied with his filth of children hence he tends to neglect them.
> 
> Sorry if that wasn't clear enough but yeah that's what happened. Kinda messed up, I know.

Kokichi exhaled, uncrossing his legs and crossing them again, tracing the brim of his hat, adjusting his cape, holding his hands in his lap.

"Are you ready?" Makoto asked, standing beside him.

Komaeda shifted his eyes to look down at the leader. The position they were in was one of regal stature, Kokichi sitting in a chair with Makoto and Komaeda standing on either side of him, looking kind of like bodyguards. 

Kokichi swallowed. "Absolutely not," he said, smiling. "Let's do it."

Mukuro flipped the switch. Kokichi saw himself on the screen. He took a deep breath and grinned at the camera, reaching out. "Good afternoon, citizens of Panem!" he exclaimed. "As many of you know, the fallen Tributes from the 74th Hunger Games have miraculously appeared back in their Districts. Why id this happening? Well, none of them were ever really dead."

Kokichi laced his fingers together and placed them under his chin. "Ever single Hunger Games has been the same. Monokuma watched as we massacre each other, only to whisk our so-called 'dead' bodies away to preserve us, all for his own pleasure." he continued. "The reason he's doing this? It's because he's getting off to our despair. He wants to put us in our place, and for nearly 75 years we've followed him blindly. The war that we fought in? That was to _prevent_ the Hunger Games from ever happening again. Then your beloved President used it as an excuse. And excuse to keep us despairing."

He frowned, tilting his head and looking at the camera quizzically. "Many of you may remember me, my name is Kokichi Ouma, of District 3. I was a Tribute of the 73rd Hunger Games and was forced to watch as my fellow Tributes... my friends, my beloved... all died in front of me. I wanted to stop this. That's all I wanted to do. I can make Panem a better place than Monokuma could ever."

Kokichi stood up, flipping his cape dramatically. "This isn't a Presidental campaign, this is a declaration of war. War against the Capital. After this war then Panem... no, I refuse to call it that anymore..." he smirked. "Instead we'll build a new country! One I'm going to call... Hope's Peak!"

Makoto smiled at the small boy talking to the camera. It was enthralling the watch. Kokichi reached out once again, as though he was offering a hand to the Districts. "We're asking you to send us 2 representatives from each District, teenagers if you will. To District 13, on June 1st. A District that will always remain untouched by the Capital. From there we will surmise a plan to crumble the Capital and kill Monokuma once and for all!"

Mukuro turned off the video. "That's in two weeks, boys," she said, leaning on the camera. "I still think it's stupid to let the Capital know the full plan."

"The video didn't go to the Capital, but I don't doubt Monokuma got his hands on it," Komaeda said, walking over to Makoto and hugging him gently around the middle, a comforting touch. "We know that nobody in the Capital, even Monokuma himself, would dare even come near District 13."

Makoto reached up and traced over Komaeda's pale face with his fingertips. "Even so it doesn't matter. After that period of time, we'll have a proper war council. We'll hash out the finer details of the plan and then commit to action. I'm sure we'll take the country back before the year is over."

Kokichi sighed, shoulders sagging. "Honestly, this entire thing is just one big drag. Yeah, Monokuma is bad and all, but what will happen if your precious 'Hope's Peak' crumbles within a few years of me in office." he said, crossing his arms. "You don't really have a long-term goal here, y'know?"

Makoto smiled walking over and grabbing Kokichi's hands, startling the other. "I'm putting my trust in you here. You're going to make a great President, better than anyone else!"

Kokichi blinked. He stared at Makoto's small hands grasping his even smaller ones. "You're a fool for believing in me. But I can't say I'm not flattered!" he looked up, smiling. "You're so cute! I might just have to steal you away from Komaeda-kun!"

Komaeda grabbed Makoto and pulled him into him, glared at Kokichi. "Don't you dare," he growled.

Kokichi laughed. "Ha! You should see your face! Of course, I wouldn't do something like that! My heart belongs to my one and only Shumai!"

As if on cue, Saihara popped his head in. "Were you just talking about me?" he asked.

Kokichi jumped on his boyfriend, kissing him silly. "Duh! Of course, we were, dummy! How could we not?" he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Saihara's neck. "I love you too much to not mention you in every single conversation I have with anyone."

Saihara blushed and smiled. "Yeah, okay then. Whatever you say, Kokichi."

**________**

_Two years earlier..._

"Ouma, c'mon. There aren't any animals in this area, we've checked. Why did you bring me here?"

Kokichi stopped in his tracks. He turned around to face Saihara. "These games are a joke," he said, tone deadly serious.

Saihara blinked. "What?" he asked.

Kokichi kicked at the dry ground. "The ballots were rigged, that much I know."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Shumai." Kokichi made eyecontact with Saihara. "Listen to me."

Silence. Saihara let out a long sigh. "Okay, fine."

Kokichi stared at the ground. "Wanna know how many times my name was in the bowl? 2,946. That's just shy of how many total ballots there were. Most of them had my name on it. Monokuma ordered to have me Reaped. He wanted me dead."

"How do you know that?" Saihara asked, walking up to Kokichi.

The small boy tugged at the scarf around his neck, the only keepsake he was able to keep with him in the arena, after being thoroughly checked for traps. "I counted them," he replied. "But that's not important. I was an idiot, I thought I could bring the Districts together, stop the Hunger Games... I don't know what I was thinking."

Saihara placed a hand on Kokichi's shoulder, smiling fondly at him. "You were doing what you thought was a good call. You're a born leader, Ouma. You wanted what's best for your people and you almost got it."

"But I didn't..." Kokichi said, swallowing. "And now look at the situation we're in. Kayayde is dead. Strangled to death. What is keeping you from slipping away from us too!"

More silence. Kokichi took a shaky breath, trying not to cry. He gave Saihara a smile. The two were drawn together in the training camps, Kokichi mostly teasing the other and competing against him in all sorts of things. Maki highly disapproved, but God knows where she is now.

"I'm not going to make it out of here alive. That much I know," he spoke.

"Kokichi..." Saihara almost whispered. Kokichi ignored the use of first names.

"But... I am going to make it to the end. I'll stand there with the soon-to-be Victor... and I'll kill myself in front of them. I'm going to prove to the Capital that they don't own me."

"Kokichi, no! You can't say something like that!" Saihara shouted, gripping Kokichi's shoulders tightly.

"Why not?! If I win they'll just find another way to kill me?! Why delay the inevitable?!" 

Saihara grabbed Kokichi and held onto him. The other squirmed around but Saihara wouldn't let him go. "You don't understand. Kokichi... the reason I teamed up with you..."

Kokichi swallowed, closing his eyes tightly. "I don't wanna hear it. You're going to stab me in the back now, aren't you?"

"I'm in love with you."

"Huh-"

Kokichi was taken aback when Saihara kissed him. There was no movement, just the soft pressing of lips. Kokichi didn't know exactly what to do at that moment. After a few seconds, his eyes fluttered closed and he reached up to carefully cup the back of Saihara's head, gently running his fingers through his hair.

They broke after maybe a minute. Saihara pressed his forehead against Kokichi's. "I'm so fucking in love with you. I'm going to make sure we find a way out of here. All of us. Okay?"

Kokichi nodded. Because it was better to agree with Saihara instead of shooting him down. "Okay..." he replied.

Saihara gave him another mind-melting kiss. This time it lastest longer, just the two of them, surrounded by trees, kissing like it was the end of the world.

It might as well have been.

The very next day Kokichi was crushed by a falling rock, pushed off the cliff by Kaito. Saihara had yelled at the boy until his throat hurt and nearly killed him right there. Nearly, but within the very same hour, Kaito collapsed, taken from the world by some incurable illness that Saihara couldn't name.

He was alone now. Everyone was gone.

Saihara broke completely. The games announced a feast when it was just the two tributes left. Saihara barely remembered taking the other one out. All he really remembered was the crack of their bones as he broke their neck against the cornucopia. 

He was the Victor of the 73rd Hunger Games. But at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha SaiOuma go brrrr


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> District 13 and war council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half is smut unnecessary again! I'm sorry I couldn't help myself! Skip if you wanna!
> 
> The way I was STRUGGLING with this chapter ':)

The biggest problem is... nobody knew where District 13 was.

That's why, when the trains dropped the representatives off Kamakura was waiting for them.

Chihiro held onto herself tightly as she stepped down, Mondo, Ishimaru, and Celestia close behind her. Kamakura blinked at them. "You're the last ones. Everyone else is here already," he noted, crossing his arms. "Follow me."

He led them through the outskirts of the District, under the fence and into the woods. They walked for maybe five minutes until they came to a small hut. Kamakura knocked on the door and it swung open, a hole in the ground where the entryway should be. A ladder was leading down. "What the hell?" Mondo asked. "Where does this lead?"

"District 13," Kamakura said bluntly. "Or at least a former war room belonging to the District."

Celestia hummed, tugging a bit in her pigtail. "Ah, I see. Everyone else is down in that war room, I presume." she cracked a smile. "Including our new President."

Kamakura nodded once. "That is correct. Please head down, and be cautious."

Chihiro carefully stepped down, Celestia after her, then Ishimaru, then Mondo, Kamakura being the last one. They walked down a long metal hallway before coming to a single door. Kamakura opened it to reveal a room full of teenagers, all sitting around a huge table. At the head, none other than Kokichi Ouma himself, Makoto and Komaeda directly next to him.

"Are these the last ones?" Kokichi asked, feet up on the table. "Great! Now we can get started!"

He stood up on top of his chair and bowed to everyone. "Afternoon, my lovely representatives! As you may know, my name is Kokichi Ouma and I am going to be your new President of the soon-to-be Hope's Peak! I look forward to working with you!"

"Cut the crap, already!" Leon said, slamming his fist down on the table. "How are we going to take down the Capital?"

Kokichi smiled. "All in good time, Kuwata," he said. "First thing we need to talk about is our three priorities. Naegi?"

Makoto stood up, looking at all of the people before him. Some of them were previous Victors, some of them were the Tributes from the 74th. Makoto took a deep breath. "I have three things that absolutely need to happen during or after the war. First thing's first, we abolish the Hunger Games," he said. "I'm not going to have any more children kill each other in memory of a war that wanted to stop it."

"Well, that's really a no-brainer," Asahina replied.

Makoto nodded. "Second thing, no more Districts. Yes, you all will still do your part, but the goods will be sent everywhere throughout Hope's Peak, not just to the Capital. Instead, we're going to have cities, and while the Capital will remain the head of the city, no more will the citizens of the Districts be at their complete mercy. We will finally become an equal country."

"Those are some pretty big changes, you sure Panem is ready for something like that?" Togami asked, narrowing his eyes.

Komaeda shot a glance at Togami. "Do you have a better plan? We'd love to hear it."

That shot him down. He made a face. "All I'm saying is this kind of thing is going to take time to get used to. You can't expect all of the citizens to be on board with it immediately."

"I didn't say they would be," Makoto replied. "However, this is the best course of action for us for the moment. Kokichi is in charge of all major changes that we might make and if you do find a better way to ease the Districts into this new way of life I ask you please take it up with him."

He took another deep breath. "And the last thing... I'm going to be the one to kill Monokuma."

"Absolutely not." Kamakura jumped in. 

Komaeda stood up. "And why not?"

"For one, even getting him close enough to be in range would be a suicide mission for any normal person. Second of all, I know he doesn't have it in him to do it. When he killed Togami he hesitated. That kind of hesitation could cost him his life. He doesn't have the heart to kill someone like Monokuma." Kamakura scowled.

Makoto looked betrayed. Kamakura stared him dead in the eye. "Are you going to tell me that I'm wrong?"

Kokichi snapped his fingers, cutting the tension in the room. "Compromise. Kamakura, I am entrusting Naegi's safety to you."

"No." Kamakura replied flatly. "I'm looking after Hajime."

"Surely you can multitask." Kokichi raised an eyebrow. "You said it would be impossible for any normal human, but you aren't a normal human, now are you?"

Kamakura narrowed his eyes. "That is correct."

Kokichi smiled. "Then I'll make a deal with you. Makoto has exactly one minute to kill the President once he's close enough to shoot him, if he hesitates for longer than a minute, you will be the one to put a bullet through Monokuma's head. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

Makoto let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Ouma," he said.

Kokichi sat back down in his chair. "We're putting together an army. When you go back tell them all that in seven day's time, at exactly noon, we will storm the Capital. People will die, sacrifices will be made. Once the President dies then the people won't know what to do. I will come in and ensure peace again. This will be the one and only battle in the war. Does everyone understand that?"

There was a collective nod throughout the room and Kokichi smiled widely. "Excellent."

**________**

"Makoto."

Makoto turned around from his desk only to get a kiss from Komaeda. "Hey, we're leaving tomorrow for battle, I gotta be in the right headspace," he complained.

Komaeda frowned. "You don't like my kisses?"

"I didn't say that."

Komaeda's response was him leaning down to peck his boyfriend on the lips again. "Now this is the time where we could very much die," he noted.

Makoto nodded. He smiled up at Komaeda. "Good-luck sex?"

Komaeda giggled. "Good-luck sex."

Makoto got picked up by Komaeda and carried over to the bed. Komaeda leaned down, cupping Makoto's cheek delicately and kissing him slow and sweet. The other held onto his wrists gently, closing his eyes and sighing in bliss. They needed to do this more often.

Komaeda moved his lips down to kiss at Makoto's neck, pressing his tongue against the skin and drawing a whine out of the other. "N-Nagito..."

"You're so cute, you know that, right?" Komaeda chuckled, unzipping Makoto's jacket and pulling it off of him, pulling down his shirt to have more access to his collarbones. "Every sound and movement you make brings me so much hope."

Makoto squeezed his eyes shut. "And I love you so much too... and I want nothing more, ah, than to live in a peaceful world with you..."

Komaeda hummed, he was down at crotch level now, gently nuzzling at Makoto's bulge. "You mind if I take these off?" he asked.

"Go ahead."

Komaeda unbuttoned Makoto's pants with ease and slip them and his underwear off easily. He took Makoto's cock into his hand and licked up the side of it once. Makoto gritted his teeth, leaning his head back against the pillow. Komaeda chuckled before taking it into his mouth, eyes closing his bliss. He said something, but his mouth was a bit full so Makoto didn't catch it... but the vibrations that came with it made him see stars.

"Ah, N-Nagito..."

Makoto grabbed at Komaeda's hair, pulling on the white strands, earning a hum from the man below him. Makoto let out a blissful sigh. "Y-Yeah... just like that..."

Komaeda swallowed around the tip and Makoto let out a desperate moan. "Ah... fuck..."

His orgasm caught them both by surprise, but most of that was probably due to the fact that Makoto was fucking exhausted and Komaeda's mouth felt way too good. Makoto let out a little breathy moan as Komaeda swallowed down his release and started moving his tongue again, making Makoto shiver from overstimulation. Komaeda seemed to realize when it became too much and pulled off. "I think that's enough for tonight," he said, smiling.

Makoto reached his arms up and Komaeda crawled into them. Makoto kissed the top of his head. "I love you so much," Makoto mumbled. "Please... for me... survive through this with me."

Komaeda nodded, burying his face into Makoto's neck. "I'll try. That I can promise."

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first part of the smut I was into it, then I just got tired.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March to the Capital, the beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so bad at writing fight scenes and stuff like this so I'm sorry in advance.

People were angry. Of course, they were, how could they not be? They didn't like being lied to, even if they had been for their entire lives.

Like always, they didn't know what was good for them.

Kokichi slowly opened his eyes to look at the citizens breaking out of their Districts and finding some way to get on the trains, some of the closer Districts simply booking it there. Riots, protests, violence raged throughout Panem.

People were angry, and it was understandable.

"How much longer until we're there?" Kokichi asked.

Makoto looked up at him. "Not much longer than an hour. Then we'll start," he explained.

Kokichi nodded once. Mukuro loaded and unloaded her gun like a kind of nervous habit. She mumbled something, clearly stressed. "I haven't seen Junko since this whole thing started, where the fuck is that girl?"

Makoto offered her a wary smile. "I'm sure she's fine. She's smarter than we really give her credit for. She can take care of herself."

Mukuro sighed. "I certainly hope you're right."

Komaeda was staring out the window, completely entranced by their surroundings as they sped by. Makoto grabbed his hand and still, he didn't react. Kokichi crossed his legs. "Are the people just going to start killing the Capital people left and right?" Hajime, who was in the other seat and had to lean over to ask them, spoke

Kokichi shook his head. "Most likely they know we're coming so any regular citizen is locked up in their homes. Probably just their military forces will come out. They most likely will think this is an easy battle to win as well, but the second their President is dead they won't know what to do. They'll start dropping like flies." he replied.

Makoto cracked a smile. "Hopefully I'll be able to get it done in relative quickness," he said.

"You better." Kamakura snarled.

Makoto let out an awkward laugh. "I will, I promise."

Kokichi smiled at the other boy. "I believe in you, Naegi-kun. I'm certain you can accomplish this."

"Thank you, President Ouma."

Kokichi laughed. "I'm not the President yet. I'll let you call me that once you kill Monokuma, deal?"

"Deal."

"We're here." Komaeda finally spoke, turning his head to lock eyes with Kokichi. "Everyone get ready to get off the train."

Makoto took a deep breath as they stepped off into the Capital, people already tearing down the gates to try and get in. The Mockingjay pin felt like it weighed a million pounds as they weaved their way through the crowd, eventually, people realizing they were here and parting for them to get by.

Kokichi looked up at the golden gates that led into the Capital. He looked over at Makoto, who looked over at Kamakura. Kamakura grabbed onto the gates and started pushing. Other people joined him and soon enough the gates fell and they were in.

"Come with me." Kamakura held out his hand.

Makoto took it and Kamakura picked up Hajime and threw him over his shoulder, much to the other boy's protests. They ran in, already hearing the gunshots. The smell of blood hit Makoto's nose as the citizens started engaging in battle with the military professional that was waiting behind the gates. Kamakura dodged them easily, kicking down a few of them.

Makoto looked back to see Komaeda reloading his gun and shooting at the men dressed in white. Mukuro was covered in blood already from having stabbed and shot multiple of the soldiers. Kokichi and Saihara were pressed back to back and shooting at the army as well.

Most of the other citizens were using different kinds of weapons, having to improvise since most of them didn't possess guns. Crowbars, rocks, Makoto swore he even saw a chainsaw.

On a battlefield, everyone is equal. That's the only time where everyone has a common goal. Kill the other guy.

Makoto tightened his grip on Kamakura's hand as they continued running towards the city hall. After a certain amount of time not very many soldiers were here, and the few stragglers Kamakura shot without mercy. Hajime was still annoyed he was being carried.

"Carry Naegi for a while! I can run just fine!" he complained.

Kamakura shook his head. "Your safety is my number one priority right now. Stop whining."

Hajime huffed. Makoto smiled and shook his head. They eventually made it and Kamakura shot the lock, opening the doors. No guards were here, at least as far as they could see. 

"Monokuma is most likely in his office, that's where we're going," Kamakura said, letting go of Makoto and finally setting Hajime down. "Once we get there, remember 60 seconds exactly. If you can't do it in that amount of time then I will shoot the President."

Makoto nodded. "Okay, let's go."

They walked throughout the building, Kamakura in the front, ready to shoot at the cameras and any guards they may come across. Luckily they were actually able to get to the elevator without much problem. Of course, that's where it went wrong.

They got jumped by the guards. They barely had time to react. Kamakura shot most of them but they kept coming. The elevator dinged and Hajime pushed them inside. "Hajime what are you doing?! Now is not the time to be a hero!" Kamakura shouted.

Hajime smiled. "I'll hold them off! Go! I'll be fine!"

"HAJIME NO-"

The doors closed, leaving Makoto breathing hard and Kamakura banging against the door. "We have to go back," he demanded.

Makoto shook his head. "Hajime can take care of himself," he said, standing up. "You have to have more faith in your brother."

Kamakura clenched his fists. "Have more faith? In Hajime? I have faith in him. I just don't want him to get killed. I would never forgive myself if he did."

Makoto walked over and put his hand on Kamakura's shoulder. "He'll be fine," he assured.

The doors opened to the right floor, completely void of guards. Kamakura scowled. "Let's just go," he said, standing up.

**________**

They walked down the hallway and arrived at Monokuma's office. Before they went in Makoto hesitated, flexing his fingers before even touching the door handle. "What's wrong?" Kamakura asked.

Makoto took a deep breath and opened the door, fully prepared to shoot Monokuma in the chest. To his surprise, the office was empty. He swallowed. "Um..."

Kamakura narrowed his eyes and walked forward. The only thing on the desk was a black screen embedded into the wood. It lit up to see Monokuma's face. "Hell-"

Kamakura broke the screen. "He's in the 74th Hunger Games containment room," he explained. "C'mon we don't have much time." 

The two of them ran in, Makoto already pulling out his bow and loading it. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of running, Kamakura practically kicked down the door to the former containment unit for the Tributes of the 74th Hunger Games. It had been completely cleared out, and now only had Monokuma, sitting on a chair in the middle.

Makoto drew his bow back, fully prepared to shoot. He knew his clock was ticking at this very moment. Monokuma crossed his legs. "So, you've finally come to kill me, Makoto Naegi..." he chuckled. "You know, you won't win, even if I die."

"I wouldn't be so certain about that," Makoto replied.

50 seconds.

Monokuma hummed, lolling his head to the side. "Regardless, you aren't going to survive this. I have made sure of that."

"Shut up, I'm going to survive! I promised I would!" he shouted, hands trembling.

40 seconds.

Monokuma sighed. Kamakura flicked his eyes at Makoto, frowning. Makoto swallowed. "Listen, you have been a terrible President, I'm not gonna let you rule over this country and force us into a bloodbath every year! I'm going to release the former Tributes and let them back into society."

"That's a terrible decision on your part, but whatever. It doesn't matter what I think, after all, I'll be dead." Monokuma smirked.

30 seconds.

Makoto shut his eyes. "You're a monster," he said through gritted teeth.

"Tell me something I don't know," Monokuma replied. "Now are you going to kill me or are we going to keep talking? Unless..." he raised an eyebrow, grin only getting wider. "Unless you don't have the heart to kill me."

Makoto snapped his eyes open. "Shut up!" he shouted.

20 seconds.

"You know absolutely nothing! I despise you! You're a horrible person and I'm sure so many others want you dead as well!" Makoto continued to shout, his blood boiling.

"Naegi, calm down," Kamakura warned.

Makoto took a deep breath. He took aim, directly at Monokuma's heart. "I'm going... I'm going..."

10 seconds.

Regardless of everything he's done, Monokuma was still human, right? It wasn't like he was born a bad person. Makoto had no idea what on earth prompted the President to make these decisions, but everything that he had done was wrong, and he needed to pay for the lives lost.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1-

Makoto released the arrow and it stuck in Monokuma's chest. The President coughed out blood as he hit the back of the chair, slumping over with his back arched, arms flailing to the sides. He was dead. The President was finally dead.

"Well, damn. I never expected you to actually kill him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: Voice at the end is NOT Kamakura... it's someone else >:3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko Enoshima shows her true colors, Kamakura's past with her is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY WAS THIS SO HARD TO WRITE I'M SORRY

Makoto whipped around, loading another arrow and aiming it at the intruder's chest. Junko blinked at him. "Well, hello to you too." she snickered.

"Junko?" Makoto asked. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be back at District 12!"

The girl snickered. "Nah! It's waaaaaay too boring over there! I wanted to be where the action was!"

Kamakura blinked. "Junko..." he breathed. "How..."

Junko's smile only grew. "Well, lookie here! How are you Izuru, baby?" she asked, practically jumping on him, draping herself over him.

Makoto shifted his eyes warily between the two. "You... know each other?"

Kamakura looked like he was having some sort of mental crisis. "How are you alive?" he asked. "Weren't you supposed to be dead?"

Junko smiled and shook her head. "Of course not! After you killed me Mono-hunny released me because he saw my golden brain and kink for despair and let me join him!" her smile turned into something more sinister. "Now I have a favor for you, darling."

"Hey!" Makoto shouted to get their attention. "What the hell is going on?!"

Junko trailed her finger over Kamakura's chest, drawing circles and wrinkling the fabric. "Kamakura and I were in the very same Hunger Games, isn't that right?"

Kamakura gave a slow nod. "She slaughtered most of the people in the bloodbath before I killed her. I didn't know... Monokuma let her out..."

Makoto cocked his head, bow still drawn. "I don't understand."

Junko let out and purely maniacal laugh. "Duh! That means Izuru here owes me his life! He has to do anyyyyyyyything I ask in return for killing me!"

"I refuse." Kamakura stood his ground. "I am not going to take orders from the likes of you."

Junko's eyes went dark. She grabbed Kamakura by the hair and brought his head down so he was eye-level with her. "Then how about this, you do me this one little favor and I won't kill your precious brother."

Kamakura froze. "What have you done with Hajime?!"

Junko giggled. "Let's just say he'd be absolutely _crushed_ if you don't help me!"

Makoto grit his teeth. "What is wrong with you?!" he yelled. "Junko, I trusted you! Mukuro was _worried_ about you while we were heading here!"

"Now how do you two know each other?" Kamakura asked.

Makoto swallowed hard. "She... she was our Capital representative for District 12..."

Junko smirked, wrapping her arm around Kamakura's shoulders. "Daw, you remember me! But it's not like I care what that pig Mukuro thinks anyways." she scoffed, waving her hand in front of her face like she just smelled something atrocious. "Alright, Izuru baby, time to murder Naegi!"

The entire room froze, the tension could be cut with a knife. Kamakura blinked. "Junko... I can't..."

"Do you want your brother to be killed? I thought you were loyal to him and him alone?!"

Makoto once again tightened the bowstring against his cheek. "Kamakura! Don't trust her! She might've already killed Hajime for all we know!"

Kamakura twitched. "I... I have to believe he's still alive..."

He slowly raised his gun with shaky hands. Junko's smile only grew. "You know I always did think you and Komaeda's little lover routine was cute, so sad it has to come to an end." she inspected her nails. "Y'know, if you die I don't think even Kokichi Ouma himself will be able to rescue Panem from the total and utter despair the citizens will feel at losing their beacon of hope."

Makoto was now engaged in a stare-off with Kamakura. Makoto licked his lips, thinking. He knew Kamakura was hesitant to do this, despite his dislike for hesitation. However...

Makoto dropped his bow and arrows, kicking them to the side. Kamakura raised an eyebrow. Makoto set a determined face. "Kamakura, you can't listen to what she's saying. We don't have proof she's holding Hajime hostage. Think logically. You're my friend and I don't want to hurt you. I'm not going to shoot at you."

Kamakura scowled. "You're a fool, you know that?"

Makoto furrowed his brow. Kamakura couldn't meet his eyes. "I know there's no proof, but Junko isn't the type of person to lie like that. I can't take any risks here..." he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Naegi."

Kamakura finally locked eyes with Makoto as he started to pull the trigger.

"Izuru! Stop!"

**________**

Everything stopped, the only sound in the room was Hajime's heavy breathing. He looked in pretty bad shape, there was an open cut above his forehead, one of his eyes closed from the blood rushing out over it. One of his legs looked broken and his arms were littered with bruises. "Izuru stop protecting me! Don't sacrifice Naegi for me, please!"

Kamakura was staring at him, both terrified and confused. Hajime limped towards him, reaching out, hands cut up and bleeding as well. "Please... I'm begging you this time... don't shoot him..."

Junko, of course, took this advantage and kicked him down to the floor, causing Hajime to hacked up blood and nearly start crying from the pain. Junko continued to kick him. "Stupid stupid stupid! Stupid incompetent guards!" she growled. "Ugh..."

She turned back to smile at Kamakura. "Well, go on then!"

Kamakura rose his gun again, pointing it at Makoto. Makoto took a step back, preparing for the worst.

Until Kamakura aimed his gun at the back of Junko's head and pulled the trigger.

The girl looked completely shocked. She blinked a few times, staggering around. "Oh... oh damn... that wasn't supposed to happen..."

She fell over right on top of Hajime. He kicked her corpse off of him and scrambled back as far as he could. Kamakura rushed over and hugged his brother. "Oh, god, you're filthy..." he commented.

Hajime laughed. "Thanks, you don't look much better yourself."

Kamakura picked Hajime up bridal-style and gently kissed him on the forehead. "I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered. "I was so scared a lost you."

Makoto smiled at the two of them. They honestly were so loving and compassionate towards each other. Kamakura really couldn't live without his older twin. Kamakura turned around to looked at Makoto. "We gotta head out, make the announcement, and hope Kokichi isn't dead."

Makoto nodded. "I told Saihara to protect him under any cost. I'm sure he's fine."

They rushed back to Monokuma's office. Once they were there Makoto got to work preparing the announcement and pulling out the flash drive that would connect him to everyone outside while Kamakura fussed over Hajime's wounds.

"Izuru, I'm fine."

"No, you are not fine. Now stop moving."

Makoto finally got everything plugged in and sat in the chair behind the desk. The camera counted down until it was live. Once it began, Makoto smiled, knowing everyone in Panem could see him now.

"Good afternoon, citizens of Panem. My name is Naegi Makoto, and I am one of the Victors of the 74th Hunger Games," he spoke. "Unfortunately, I have some bad news for you. President Monokuma has been killed. This means he is no longer in charge of this country."

He paused, he wanted his words to sink in. "Now, a new President will rise up, and that person will be Kokichi Ouma. I ask of you to be patient and wait for the good days to come where no longer we live under the iron fist of the Capital. Welcome... to a new age of Hope!"

Makoto looked over at Kamakura, who, for the first time that Makoto had seen, was smiling. "You did good, Naegi," he spoke.

Hajime was mirroring his brother's smile, and in that moment alone Makoto could see how they were twins. "We're so proud of you!" Hajime said, reaching out like he wanted a hug.

Makoto ended the live and ran over in order to hug Hajime tightly, hoping he wasn't hurting the boy anymore. Hajime reached out to Kamakura, and despite him eye-rolling, he knelt down and also enclosed the both of them in a hug.

Makoto almost cried. They had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the Izuru/Hajime twins dynamic a little too much.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi settles into office and Komaeda and Makoto go back to District 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> So I know I took a few days off so I'm sorry for not updating. I promise I'm fine I just was big dumb and didn't write this chapter ahead of time and needed to get it out.
> 
> We're in the home stretch here and I'll probably finish this up within the next few chapters or so :)

"Oh wow, he's actually dead."

"Were you doubting me?"

"No, I just wasn't sure if he actually died."

"I'm gonna poke it," Kokichi said, walking up to the corpse and booping it on the nose. It squeaked like some sort of stuffed animal.

Saihara made a face. "Kokichi that's gross, don't do that."

Kokichi laughed. "Sorry, Shumai! I was just having a little fun! I'm ready though, you have the camera?"

Kamakura held up the little black item. "Ready when you are."

Kokichi clapped his hands together. "Okie Dokie! Naegi, c'mere!"

Makoto walked over to where Kokichi was standing, directly next to where Monokuma's corpse was still sitting on the chair he had been killed. It was kind of disgusting, seeing as his dried blood caked his seat and all over his clothes. He was cold to the touch and had his mouth hanging open, almost in shock.

Kamakura held up the camera and pointed it at the two short boys. Kokichi smiled widely. "Going live in 3... 2... 1." Kamakura counted down.

"Hello, wonderful citizens of Panem! Oh wait that's not right anymore is it?" Kokichi spoke, giggling. "Well, I guess I should introduce you to your new home, Hope's Peak! As you can see here, the President you oh so loved, oh damn that's not right either. Don't lie most of us absolutely _despised_ the man! Regardless, he's dead, and now I'm here to take over!"

Kokichi wrapped his arm around Makoto, who only smiled. "A lot of changes are going to be made, once again I ask you to be patient with us here as we get ready to make the transition into a new country. We're going to begin by working with the Districts, we're going to stop discriminating between them and instead allow them to have access to things they never had access to before. They'll be able to travel freely if they so desire, technology mostly reserved for the Capital will be spread throughout the country. Things like that."

"And that's going to take a hot second, however, one thing we've established nearly instantly is the abolition of the Danganronpa, the Hunger Games. We're not going to murder anymore children." Kokichi finished for him.

Makoto could practically hear the sighs of relief, the cheers, erupting through the districts while the citizens of the Capital booed and whined from losing a big amount of entertainment for them. He furrowed his brow. "We actually have someone who we would like to come forward," he spoke, turning to the side and gesturing them over.

Monomi stepped in front of the camera, looking shy and timid. "Um... hello," she said. "My brother... and husband... is dead. I'm sure you all know that by now. But he's done a lot of terrible things behind the scenes, but I don't have the time to explain them all now. He forced the job of announcer for the Hunger Games onto me, I job I never wanted to do because I had to smile while watching these children murder each other! He made me bear his children and that is something I'll never forgive him for! And you shouldn't think of him as a good person anymore because he never was!"

She took a deep breath and composed herself. "Please, trust me when I say this will be good for our country. Give it time and all of this will only be a scar fully healed on our country. Thank you."

Monomi bowed and walked off camera. Kokichi was no longer smiling. "We thank you so very much for your time and dedication to this country. As we are working on making it better, we've said before, it'll take time. So thank you for being patient with us." he spoke.

Both him and Makoto bowed to the camera and Kamakura turned it off. "Okay, that was good. It's mostly the same, rinse and repeat. Be patient with us while we fix this mess of a country." he said, handing the camera to Saihara.

Makoto offered them a crooked smile. "I just hope it's enough to convince everyone." he looked at Kokichi. "You'll be staying here and cleaning things up, right?"

Kokichi nodded once. "Yup, that's correct. Is there something you need to do?"

Makoto scratched the back of his neck. "Kinda... more of somewhere I need to be."

**________**

Komaeda was waiting in the office for Makoto, drawing circles in the wood on the desk with his finger. He couldn't believe they had made it this far, with everything that happened, it all just felt like a blur now.

The door opened and Komaeda stood up, only to be practically tackled in a hug by his beloved. He wrapped his arms around Makoto and kissed the top of his head. "Ready to go home?" he asked.

Makoto nodded.

"Wait, you two are going back?" Saihara asked. "We need you here, don't we?"

Kokichi shrugged. "Not particularly, at least not yet. I can handle things here for now, however..." he smiled at the couple. "I think our Victor's need to rest."

Komaeda smiled at him, mouthing a "Thank you" to the newly-named President. Makoto looked up at him. "I'm so tired, let's go home, okay?"

"I couldn't agree more," Komaeda replied.

The next hour the two were on a train, Makoto asleep with his head in Komaeda's lap as the other stared out the window at the blur of trees, gently running his fingers through Makoto's hair. Eventually, he as well closed his eyes from the peacefulness of it all. They hadn't felt peace since the moment they were born, only pawns to play into the Capital's hands, but now... now the Capital was demolished, along with their ideals. No longer did they feel like they belonged to a corrupt government, but instead they, along with many others, were free to be their own people without fearing for their lives every single day.

Komaeda opened his eyes again, looking down at the boy that started this all, the boy on fire that had truly sparked a revolution. Komaeda smiled. He really didn't deserve to be with someone like him.

Makoto shifted so he faced upward and opened his eyes, smiling and reaching up to carefully caress Komaeda's face in his hands. "You're so beautiful..." he mumbled, voice barely audible.

A few weeks ago and maybe Komaeda would've refuted him, but now he only smiled and leaned down to give his boyfriend a slow, sweet kiss. "When everything settles down, we're gonna get married, okay?" he spoke, voice also barely a whispered.

Makoto hummed. "Of course. I want to be as close as I can to you, for as long as possible. I love you so much, Nagito." he replied.

"I love you too," Komaeda said, kissing Makoto again.

The rest of the train ride consisted of kisses and sleepy boys. They finally arrived back at District 12, and when they stepped out of the train people practically cheered. Makoto, surprised by the sudden applause, only smiled and waved awkwardly. Komaru found him and dragged him down. "The entire District wanted to throw you guys a party! We got food and stuff from the Capital even!" she said. "After all, you did just save us all!"

Makoto laughed. "Really? That's so sweet of you all!"

Komaru smiled and pulled her brother into a tight hug. "You've risked your life for all of us, no, the entire country. It's only right you get some time to celebrate. Thank you."

Makoto hugged her back. "You're welcome," he replied.

The rest of the day, from noon to sundown, was full of partying and fun times. This was probably the best food some of the people in the District have eaten ever, so most of the fun times were people being so happy they were able to eat like this, and Makoto promised they'd never go hungry again. People seemed to be happy at that.

But so much time around so many people could really tire a person out, and soon enough Komaeda and Makoto were dismissing themselves to head back to their huts. Komaeda closed the door and Makoto plopped himself on the bed, audibly sighing. "That was so much fun..." he exclaimed, burying his face into the pillow. "I'm glad everyone is happy."

Komaeda laid down next to him and smiled softly at Makoto. "They're happy because of you, you took action and began the revolution. You are really their savior."

Makoto turned red and curled into a ball. "Hey, it wasn't just me, so many people came together to help us!" he replied. "Including you."

They laid in silence for a bit until Makoto shifted forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Komaeda's lips. "Goodnight, Nagito."

"Goodnight, Makoto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIVE ME THREE DAYS OKAY AND THEN YOU'LL GET THE LAST CHAPTER I PROMISE PLEASE AND THANK YOU!
> 
> Also am _considering_ writing a third part but I'm gonna need a hot second to find the inspiration for it, so it may not come for a month or so if I decide to do so.
> 
> But for now I hope you enjoyed the fluff :>


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year after the madness, everything has kind of settled into a rhythm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY FOR THE SMALL HIATUS I HAD NO INSPIRATION

_One year later..._

Makoto opened the double doors to see Kokichi sitting at his desk, legs propped up on the wood, skimming over some paperwork. He looked different than he did when the war started, hair longer, nearly touching his shoulders, he grew up a little, although his face was still childish. He was wearing a snow-white suit with a checkered ribbon around his neck and black pants, twirling his hat around one finger.

He looked over at Makoto and gasped, dropping his papers and hat in order to practically climb across his desk in order to jump on Makoto, who caught him in time so they didn't both fall to the ground. "Makoto! How have you been?! I haven't seen you in foreeeeeeeever!"

Makoto giggled and set Kokichi down. "Yeah, been pretty busy. How's everything going on the Presidental front?"

Kokichi shrugged. "I finally got most of the citizens of the Capital to accept me as their new President, and we're planning to send out new technology to the Districts tomorrow. Shuuchi and I will be going on that train to talk to the people of the Districts. After all, the Reaping is supposed to happen tomorrow." he explained.

"You know we're not doing that anymore. And I'm glad for it. But I'm certain it'll take a bit of getting used to. We've been doing it for so long."

"Monokuma has no rule over here anymore, remember! I make the rules! And you know as your best friend I'll do annnnnything for you! That includes taking out the Hunger Games!" Kokichi said, poking Makoto in the nose.

Makoto grabbed his hand and held it with both of his gloved ones. "Thank you, Ouma."

Kokichi puffed his cheeks out. "For the millionth time, call me Kokichi!"

"Ah, sorry. Thank you, Kokichi." Makoto rephrased.

Kamakura knocked on the open door, leaning against it, all black suit and long hair. "Are you finished, Naegi? We need to get going."

Makoto nodded. "Two seconds."

He looked back at Kokichi and gave him one kiss on each cheek. "I promise I'll visit and call more often! But I have to go now! Bye Kokichi!"

Kokichi waved back. "Bye-bye, Makoto!" he replied as Makoto walked backward out of the room. "If you don't make good on that promise I will execute you!"

Makoto laughed and shot him finger guns. "Noted!"

The doors closed and Makoto walked with Kamakura down the hallway, completely revamped from when they once walked down here with the intent to murder the President. It was more regal now, more homey, unlike the modern chill it used to give off. Now the floors were carpeted, the lights came from lamps stationed around the walls that were half wood and half cream-colored wallpaper. It was like something out of a castle.

Kamakura pinched a strand of hair between his fingers. "If I may ask, Naegi, you haven't heard any word from Komaeda recently, have you?"

Makoto smiled. "I know you're worried about your brother. Yes, I have. They're perfectly fine in the rebuilding of District 13. If you miss him that much you should go visit him." he replied.

Kamakura dragged his bottom lip through his teeth, looking down. "I know he's okay, but I don't like being away from him for an extended amount of time. It feels weird," he admitted.

Makoto hummed. He grabbed Kamakura's free hand with his, grin growing even wider. "Hey! If you want we can go over there once our business is finished here! I really want to see Nagito as well, it's as good of an excuse as any!"

Kamakura blinked, then he (honest to god) _smiled_. Only a little, but it was still there. "Alright, that sounds fun. But you have to complete your responsibilities first."

Makoto pretended to complain, but Kamakura only shook his head fondly. "No buts, you aren't getting out of this."

"Ugh, fine."

It wasn't even that big of a bother, and Makoto knew that much. He would be broadcasting to Hope's Peak for the first time since the day he killed Monokuma. Kokichi had done several of these but Makoto hadn't touched the software since then. He sat down at his own desk at the Capital, one which really only gathered dust as he was often down in the Districts spreading hope directly.

Kamakura adjusted the camera and Makoto saw himself in the lens. Black blazer with a dark green shirt underneath, the first button undone, grey pants and tan shoes, calloused hands covered with black gloves. His hair was shorter than it had been a year ago and he looked a lot healthier, probably had gained some weight as well.

"We're ready to go," Kamakura announced. "Three, two, one... go."

Makoto put on a winning smile. "Good afternoon, citizens of Hope's Peak! I hope you all are doing well, no pun intended." he started. "Tomorrow we will have reached our one-year anniversary of the battle for our freedom as a country, and the death of Monokuma. It will also be the second year in a row that no teenagers were Reaped and sent to their deaths. And I think that's as good of a reason as any to celebrate."

He uncrossed his legs. "I just want to thank you all so much for your sacrifice through these years to reach this point. You all are incredibly brave. As people whose lives have been on the one from the second we were born, the taste of freedom can be addicting. So I implore you to indulge in it, and we will work in order to maintain it for you, the next generation, and all the ones to come after that."

Makoto stood up, Kamakura moving the camera to center on his face. "Thank you once again for trusting me, Kokichi, and all of us here at the Capital. We promise to do everything in our power in order to give everyone the life they deserve."

He bowed to the camera, and when he stood up he smiled again. "Thank you, everyone!"

Kamakura turned off the camera. "Y'know, you are starting to sound a bit like Monokuma, except a lot less dictator-like."

Makoto frowned. "That's not funny, Kamakura."

"I wasn't making a joke. You are a good leader whether you like it or not, Naegi. You bring people together, but you rely on the trust of others as well. That's a weakness of yours." Kamakura said, putting aside the camera. "But it doesn't really matter what I think. We've got places to be."

Makoto nodded once. "Right."

**________**

Walking through a construction-bound city was a weird feeling, as if they were on a movie set. Makoto made it a personal mission to wave and say hi to everyone that he saw was working.

Kamakura walked him down the main street and came to the only building that was fully built. A hotel. He opened the door and stepped into the empty lobby. A few seconds later Hajime came running down the stairs and jumped into Kamakura's arms, squeezing him tightly. "Jesus! I haven't seen you in like a million years! How are you? You look tired."

"Since when do you get to be the twin that worries over me?" Kamakura asked, holding onto Hajime's hands. "I'm fine, promise. In fact, you look a lot more tired than I do."

Hajime exhaled and Kamakura ruffled his hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Makoto rubbed his hands together absentmindedly.

"Makoto?"

Makoto spun around so fast he nearly got whiplash. Komaeda was standing behind him, black leather jacket buttoned up, grey turtle neck barely poking out of the collar. Komaeda held a confused look on his face. He had two large coffee cups with lids, one in both hands. Makoto smiled and ran forward to hug him. Komaeda couldn't really hug him back given his hands were full, but he kissed the top of his boyfriend's head instead.

"I thought you were in the Capital for official business, why did you decide you wanted to come here?" he asked.

"Kamakura wanted to see Hinata, and I wanted to see you," Makoto replied.

Komaeda nodded and handed one of the coffee cups to Hajime, who brought it gingerly to his lips before offering some to Kamakura. Komaeda led Makoto over to one of the nearby couches while the twins went upstairs. Komaeda held Makoto's hand with his free one, taking a gulp of the liquid in the cup before setting it on the coffee table.

"Makoto, I'm flattered that you wanted to come check up on us, and we're doing fantastically, but you have responsibilities to the actual Districts."

"But my responsibilities as a good boyfriend put me in your lap." Makoto refuted.

As to make a point, he shifted himself so he could sit down in Komaeda's lap, facing him and kissing him on the temple. "For once I wanna stop worrying about Hope's peak and go back to kissing you. We have a lot of days to make up for."

Komaeda smiled, holding onto Makoto's waist gingerly. "I like that idea."

Makoto carefully pressed their mouths together, simply reveling in the way Komaeda's chapped lips felt against his. He wound his hands into Komaeda's mess of hair to stroke through it, marveling at the softness. Komaeda kissed him back, letting out a little sigh every once in a while as his grip on Makoto's waist tightened. Makoto tilted his lover's head down to slot their lips together better and Komaeda hummed his approval, eyes closed in pure bliss at the action.

This was heaven, that moment. Makoto knew because everything else just fell away and he was simply filled with _Nagito_. It was a good thing, fantastic even.

To both of their dismay, they did have to break apart. Makoto's pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. "I missed you," he admitted.

"I did too. I missed you and your kisses."

Makoto giggled, opening his eyes to meet Komaeda. "I love you. I hate myself for saying this but I'm glad your name was drawn in the Reaping."

Komaeda hummed, pressing another quick peck to Makoto's lips. "I know it's selfish for me to say this, but I'm glad you volunteered for your sister. I can't imagine a life without you," he replied. "I love you too, more than you can imagine."

He laced their fingers together, squeezing tightly. "Please... never let me go, Makoto."

"I won't I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh
> 
> Yeah I'm not sure how exactly I like how this turned out. But I needed to finish it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! I'm sorry to leave it like this! I'm a sucker for fluffy moments like that so I had to include that in there.
> 
> A few notes to take away:  
> \- Kamakura and Hajime's interactions were really hard to write for some reason? Idk, Kamakura ISN'T in love like romantically with Hajime, but it's very close to crossing that line.  
> \- Komaeda is 100% cured and him and Makoto are engaged by the end of this.  
> \- Kokichi is doing a splendid job as President and a lot of people really like him. I wonder if he'd be a better President than the person we have now... (as of oct 2020)  
> \- Don't ask me where Kirigiri and Komaru and the others are because I don't know.  
> \- As you can imagine, originally Mukuro was mad at Kamakura for killing her friend, but she understood after for a while she made some bad choices and she brought this fate on herself.
> 
> And yeah! I'm sorry once again for forgetting to update this until way later haha. Please don't be mad at me...


End file.
